


Biker Mice from Mars : Hard Lucks Night (OC Fan Fic Story)

by The_Flyattractor



Series: Biker Mice from Mars Hard Luck Trilogy [1]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flyattractor/pseuds/The_Flyattractor
Summary: A New Martian Mouse comes to Town. Will things ever be the same again?
Relationships: Level of "Relationships" no more then depicted on either series
Series: Biker Mice from Mars Hard Luck Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137035
Comments: 1





	1. Biker Mice from Mars : A Hard Lucks Night.

Biker Mice from Mars  
“A Hard Luck’s Night”  
Pt 1  
“Note This Story takes place in between the events of “Once Upon a Time on Mars” of the 1996 series and the “Adventure Begins” of the 2006 Series. “  
Dusk has just fallen over the City of Chicago. The Night Sky was starting to emerge and push the red glow of the setting sun to the west past the horizon. A warm breeze from the east was blowing in off the Great Lake of Michigan. A Distant Thunderstorm flashed lightning out over the distant waters, a sure sign that spring was coming to the Midwest of the United States. For Most signs of a Nice Relaxing time, but not always a common event in the Windy City of Chicago. Tonight would be no different.   
The cloudless sky above the noisy city flashed with bizarre red, and yellow flashes. Seconds later it was followed by loud cracks of weird-sounding thunder! The night sky again lit up with odd colors and weird booming sounds! Bright and Loud enough that everyone in Chicago looked up and took notice. A general thought of WEIRD crossed nearly everyone’s mind because there were no storm clouds above or even near the city! Those thoughts of Weird soon changed to Uh Oh as a Bright Green Fireball came shooting out of the sky heading straight down towards the middle of the city! Down it came until it looked almost at the top of the skyscrapers of the city it suddenly shot off at a very sharp angle! This brought another thought to most people in Chicago, the thought of “what the…?”. One set of very inhuman eyes weren’t filled with fear or wonder but a deep greedy malevolence. These eyes stared out from a certain Fortress like Tower which rumbled with deep laugher as they watched the Green Fireball shoot out toward the open fields and country to the west of the city. This was a night that some in Chicago would remember for a long, long time!

A short time later another set of eyes, 3 sets of eyes minus 1 eye to be exact were also rocketing west of the city. Those eyes belonged to Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo. Shy Town’s Greatest Heroes the Biker Mice from Mars! “Awww Man, I love these country highways!” Vinnie yelled! “Especially at night when there isn’t anybody but us on them and we can open up our bikes and cut loose!” Vinnie continued and with that gunned his bike’s engine leaped into the air and performed a triple summersault before landing in between Throttle and Modo, nearly causing them to go off the road. “Whoa, Mama!” gasped Modo as he pulled his motorcycle Lil Hoss back into the proper lane. “Just because there isn’t anybody else out here doesn’t mean you can ignore ALL the Rules of Road Safety ya goofball!” Modo said. “Killjoy.” Vinnie scoffed at him. “That and We aren’t out here to have Fun Vincenzo.” Throttle cut in, “We are out here to find that whatever it was that came shooting out of the sky, because whatever it is, it sure as heck wasn’t no shooting star!” Throttle said and then cut off Vinnie on the road to take the lead while doing a wheelie, just to rub it in Vinnie’s ego. “Hmph” snorted Vinnie at having his fun cut short. “Yeah cause that sure wasn’t no shooting star, that was a SpaceCraft of some kind. “cut in Modo. ‘We’ve seen enough of those to know that much”.   
“We’ve been in enough of them to know that’ Vinnie laughed. Throttle laughed at that, being reminded of how they first came to Earth in the first place. Their ship being shot down by a Plutarkian Stench Carrier and them crashing into a scoreboard at the Quigley Field Stadium. That almost felt like a couple of lifetimes ago now after all the adventures over the last few years. Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present-day Throttle turned to his bro’s and said. “We gotta find that thing before the human authorities do because there is no telling who or what that ship was carrying. “ 

“Do you think Limburger has something to do with it?” Vinnie asked. “What are the chances that He doesn’t? “Modo growled at being reminded of their most hated enemy. The Foul-smelling Fished Faced Plutarkian. ‘Well if you put it like THAT.’ Vinnie replied. “Yeah, if Limburger isn’t involved with this, I’ll write Greasepit’s Mom a Valentine Letter.” Joked Throttle. “Because whatever is in that ship spells only Bad News for both Chicago and US!” He finished. “Good thing Martian Radar is better than Earth Radar then cause the humans are off course but not by all that much.” Vinnie said and pointed off to the north where in the distance a line of lights could be seen from about a half dozen or so miles off to the north of them. Throttle used His’s helmets visor to zoom in on the lights, and sure enough, it was a long line of police cars, both city and county, and some green vehicles with military markings on them, also a few black unmarked vehicles, clearly belonging to certain Government Agencies the Mice would particularly really NOT Like to Meet! Not unless they wanted to wind up on several small chunks in freezers someplace. There were also quite a few Helicopters overhead too, including police, military, government, and a few News Agencies on the end as well. Throttle was happy that they were all the way over there! “Yo Bros, there it glows!” Modo shouted and pointed at a faint green glow out in the middle of a field off the side of the road. The three mice pulled a quick jump off the road and landed over the fence into the field. Modo and Throttle ignoring Vinnie complaining about the mud on his bike, which He had just WASHED! Almost in the exact center of the field in a deep pit surrounded by churned up and smoking dirt and mud was the object of their search. About the size of a Van and colored an ugly metallic green sat what looked like a cross between a trash can and a really ugly fish. Round and grooved and with sharp spikey fins. “That is an Escape Pod.” Throttle said. “Do you recognize the make?” Vinnie asked. “Nope.” Replied Modo. “It almost looks Plutarkian, but this lacks even the style and finesses those Stink Fishes put on their craft.” Throttle stated. “Well as My Gray Furred Mama always says, the only way to figure it out is to figure it out.” “Your Mama’s the Coolest.” Smirked Vinnie. “Darn Straight She is.” Modo said Proudly. Throttle just rolled his eyes and jumped down into the pit and made his way over to the crafts escape hatch, which was slightly open. He carefully reached out and touched it, it was still warm but cooling off fast. Whoever built this thing knew how to build them? Throttle reached out with both paws and tugged on the hatch. It wouldn’t budge. He tried again but still, it didn’t move. Vinnie smiled, flexed his arms walked over, and pushed Throttle out of the way and then he tugged on the hatch. It didn’t move. Throttle smirked. Vinnie snarled reached out again and tugged even harder this time. Same Result. Vinnie continued to tug in vain, not wanting to admit that He needed help. Throttle just sighed reached back over and joined in. Both tugged, and it still didn’t move. They both tried again but harder. Modo who had been calmly watching His bro’s egos slowly deflate just smiled walked over, and reached out his metal robotic arm, grabbed the edge of the hatch, and with a loud crunch nearly ripped the hatch off at its hinges. Throttle and Vinnie fell back on their backsides into the mud with a loud squelch. “Uh, thanks, big guy.” Throttle grumbled as he wiped some of the mud off the seat of his pants. “Ahh that is Not where I want That kind of Stain on My Pants!” whined Vinnie as he tried to restore his own dignity.

Modo just smiled and turned and climbed into the craft. Throttle and Vinnie joined him. “Woof it stinks in here.” Modo declared while pinching his nose with his left paw. “Yeah, it does.” Said Throttle, “But it isn’t a Plutarkian Stink.” “Yeah, it just as bad but different somehow.” Vinnie joined in. “It’s not that kinda stink of something you don’t want to step in barefoot-like Plutarkian stink.” Modo replied. “Gross!’ Vinnie said while pretending to gag. “This is more like Rancid Meat.” Throttle added. “Whatever was in here obviously isn’t in here anymore.” He finished. “Yeah and one guess on where whatever it is going.” Modo sighed as he looked over Throttle’s shoulder and back towards Chicago. “Well, there’s something in here.” Vinnie said pointing at some green slime in a little puddle on the floor. He then stuck a couple of his fingers in it and put his fingers up for the Bro’s to see. They both just gaped at him. Vinnie just stared back at them before his eyes grew big and let out a loud OWWWHHHH and shook his fingers back and forth rapidly. “That stuff burns!” He gasped. Throttle just shook his head. “Didn’t anybody teach you not to stick your fingers into stuff when you don’t know what it is?” Modo asked. Puffing on his fingers Vinnie just looked at him and replied, “How else am I supposed to FIGURE IT OUT!?” and with that rubbed his fingers clean on Modo’s breastplate. Modo’s eye glows red as he glared down at the innocently smiling Vinnie. “OK You two Bozo’s that’s enough clowning around, we gotta destroy this thing before the humans find it and get back to Chicago and find out just What Was inside.” Throttle said. “Yeah, we don’t want the humans getting ahold of any dangerous alien tech they aint ready for yet.” Modo added. “Yeah we're all the dangerous aliens the Earth needs.” Vinnie Joked. “Haha.” Modo said. “So just HOW are we supposed to destroy this thing?” He asked. “Well, we could just do this.” Vinnie said and hit a big red button that looked like it said Destruct to him. “No Vinnie Don’t!” Throttle said. Beep went the button as Vinnie pushed it. ‘Self-Destruct Activated” blurted out an Electronic Voice that sounded like something a Death Metal Singer would sell their soul to get. “Total Destruction in 15 Seconds…14 Seconds’ it continued. ‘Oh, Mama!’ Modo said. “Whoa!” gasped Vinnie. “Let’s Get Out of HERE!” Throttle yelled! 10 Seconds said the Machine and the Walls started to glow and build up with the heat. ‘Ow Ow Its Getting Hot!’ Modo Said. “Move it, Big Guy!’ Vinnie said as he tried to push past both Modo and Throttle.   
HeyGeyOffMyTailYourBlockingTheExitMakeWayMakeWayOuchThatHotWatchYourElbow! All three of them starting yammering as they bumped and bouncing off each other attempting to get out of the Craft! Just as the countdown hit 5 seconds they managed to pop out of the hatch, landing in the mud just outside and scramble up the side of the pit and throw themselves flat on the ground One second later the Glowing Red Hot Escape Pod Exploded in a Huge whooshing Blast that disintegrated the pod into fine dust and throwing a huge amount of dirt into the air. Modo and Throttle raised their heads up from the ground and slowly turned to give Vinnie a dirty look. “What?” asked Vinnie. “That couldn’t have worked out better.” He said matter of fact. That is when the gooey aftermath of the explosion came raining down on them. “Well, the Humans won’t be getting ahold of it.” Vinnie mumbled. “Speaking of whom, they are sure to have seen the blast, we gotta get outta here and get back to Chicago.” Throttle sighed while picking himself up out of the dirt and trying to brush some of the goo off. “Yeah Charley should be waiting for us at Quigley with Dinner!” said Vinnie, both looking forward to snarfing down some Hot Dogs and getting to see His Fav Earth Girl. “Uhh Bros.’ Said Modo. “I don’t think all of this stuff on us is just mud.” “Whattyamean?” questioned Vinnie. MOOO went several of the Cows standing around in the field. “WAUUUGHHH NASTY!” yelled Vinnie and with that The Bros ran back to their bikes. 

At that moment, Charley aka Charlene Davidson was indeed waiting for her 3 fuzzball friends at the Quigley Field Snack Shack. She has been waiting for now more than 45 minutes, and she was Not Happy! “I should know better by now.” She grumbled to herself. “We will meet you at Exactly 7 o’clock they said.’ She sighed. At least she had learned not to buy the hot dogs until she actually saw them at this point. She loved those knuckleheads with all her heart, but they couldn’t tell time any better than their blind cousins from a certain nursery rhyme. She was sitting at an empty picnic bench next to the snack stand next to the stadium’s parking lot. The Game had started 30 minutes ago so there was almost no one at the snack stand, just about 4 other people and the one at the head of the line was just getting his order. The 2 standing closest to her were deep in a conversation she was only hearing bits of it due to her being distracted by her own problems. They were a Big Guy and a Little Guy. The Little Guy asked the Big Guy a question. “Hey, Fred, I gotta question for ya.” “Ask away Barn.’ Said the Big Guy, the first person in line walked away and the one next stepped up. “What can I get you pal?” asked the Snack Vendor. “Uhhh?” said the Biker. “Do you smell something Funny Fred?” asked Barn the Little Guy. “Uhhh You got that one Fizzy Drink?” asked the Biker. “I got lots of Fizzy Drinks Pal.” Replied the Vendor. “This is Chicago Barn; you are going to need to be more specific.” Replied Fred, “That fizzy drink the color of the underbelly of a Togaliran Wobbler, the color, burple?” Replied the Biker. “A WHAT? BURPLE!?!” gasped the Vendor. “Funny Burnt.” Said Barn. “Now that you mention it, yeah I do.” Replied Fred. “How about those little round things with the holes in the middle?” asked the Biker. “All I got is what is on the Menu Buddy.” Snarled the now getting annoyed Snack Vendor. “Yeah, Burnt, so what do you think Fred.” Asked Barney. “I think we should get our snacks somewhere else.” Fred said and with that, both he and Barney walked away.

At this point, some of the 2 jumbled up conversations managed to get Charley’s attention. She watched as the Big Guy and Little Guy walked away and she thought to herself that she too had noticed a funny burnt smell. A Funny yet Very Familiar set of Burnt Smells. Burnt Metal, and Wiring. Not an uncommon smell to any seasoned mechanic, but there was also a smell of burnt leather, also another smell she was all to familiar with. A smell of Burnt Fur! A very Familiar Type of Burnt Fur! Charley slowly turned her head to look at the “Biker” standing at the Snack Counter. He was about Vinnie’s height, shy an inch or so. He had on a tattered and very worn dark leather trench coat, and black pants in just as sorry a state. His one leather boot was also in about the same dilapidated condition. His other “Boot” looked like it was some kind of odd metal armor or leg brace? She couldn’t really tell from here, but she was getting a Modo’s Arm type of vibe from it. On His head, he wore a just as battered Green Helmet, in the motocross style. It was covered in chips, scratches, and cracks. It looked to be held together with duct tape. It was also very oddly proportioned. In a very Familiar Way! Proportioned to hold in a Rather Large set of Ears! Coming out from the back of the helmet was long unkempt hair. It came down to about half of the way down his back. It was also Blue. If it was a dye job, it was the best she had ever seen. That was when she saw the real clincher because that is when she saw what at first looked like a cloth bandage wrapped whip hanging from his belt, at least that is what she thought until she saw the blue hair portions of it, and the fact that it was TWITCHING!  
“I aint got all night pal. You going to order anything or not?” Growled the Snack Vendor. “I, uh, um, that is..” stammered the Biker. At this point, the Vendor looked at the Biker more closely. “Wait a minute. You got any Money to pay for anything?” He asked. The Biker reached into all his pockets before looking back at the Vendor. “Can I have a glass of water?” he asked. “Get out of here you Bum before I call a Cop!” He shouted. The Biker hung his head down and turned and with a slight clicking limp walked away.   
Charley watched him walk away, she was still trying to build up the courage to stand up and walk up to him when she watched him walk over to a motorcycle at the edge of the parking lot next to the snack area. She then noticed his “motorcycle”. It was about as battered and worn out looking like him. It was also one of the most oddly built bikes she had ever seen. It was made from all different kinds of parts that didn’t seem to go together. It was a kind of faded green color, mixed with a lot of rust. It also looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in a decade or so. That is when she also noticed that the Bike was looking back at Her! Up connected in between the mismatched and bent handlebars was a camera of some kind that was swiveling to look at her, and at the biker. The biker sat down on the ground next to the bike and wrapped one arm around his stomach and put his other hand on the front tire of the bike. Charley stood up and slowly made her way over. The Bike watched her make her way over. Taking a deep breath, she got next to the biker held out her hand, and said. “Um, Mr. Martian Sir?” The Biker’s Helmeted Head snapped around to look at her like a whip. Charley took a step back. That is when a Loud Voice that sounded like a Chainsaw cutting into a steel barrel roared down from above them. “THERE IT IS, DESTROY IT!!!!!” Then the parking lot literally exploded, and Charley fell into a purple laced icy darkness.

Just on the outskirts of Chicago, Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie were just roaring into the city. “Oh Man, we are late.” Vinnie whined. “Charley is gonna kill us.” “She will get over it.” Throttle said, not really believing it himself. He had been the one that assured her they wouldn’t be late...for once. “She might be more disappointed if we don’t stop off at a car wash first.” Modo said to remind his two bros of their less than sparkling conditions. “Uh don’t remind me.” Gagged Vinnie, as he looked at the “Mud” that was all over him, his bros, and their bikes. That Car Wash Idea sounded urgent to him. Now if they could just find one that would let them Ride thru with their bikes. “Hey, you guys shut up!” barked Throttle. “Switch your helmet radios over to the police frequencies, quick!” He ordered. They did and they heard this. *Attention All Units. Attention All Units. Respond to the Quigley Field Parking Lot. We are getting reports of… get this… Giant Robot Shark Monsters Blowing Up Everything in Sight! Repeat. Giant Robot Shark Monsters blowing up everything in sight. Another fun night in Shy Town. Stay Safe Boys and Girls*. “Oh, Mama Do you think That is what was inside the Escape Pod?” Modo asked. “Forget that!” Yelled Vinnie! “Charley is at the Stadium waiting for Us!” “Oh Man you are right Vinnie let's Rock and ..” started Throttle before he was drowned out by a long line of Police Cars, Fire Trucks, and other Emergency Vehicles roaring past them with their lights and sirens going. “Uh, continue at a legal speed so as not to attract any of the Law Enforcements attention.” Continued Throttle. “Rarrrghh Not Now!” growled Vinnie. Barely able to control himself from blasting into high speed. Only Throttle and Modo literally pinning him in with their bikes stopped him. They themselves felt every bit as nervous as him, but they knew that the kind of attention from the Chicago Authorities was Not the kind they needed to draw right now. They just had to hope Charley would be ok.   
They were so distracted by this that they all 3 failed to notice a very familiar set of Work Vans and weaponized road racers setting alongside the street as they rode past. Once the mice were out of sight. Greasepit and a bunch of Goons came out from hiding behind the vehicles. “Hey, does Dumb Mouseies didn’t sees Us!” Greasepit laughed! “Dis is Great! Da Boss was Right! Huh huh Does Stoopid Squeakers is gonna be so busy dat dey won’t never notice what we is doing. Back ta Woik Youse Goons! We gotta City to obliterate!” He said and He and the Goons went back to their nefarious task for once not having to fear getting beaten down by the Biker Mice.

About 15 long agonizing minutes later, the bros finally pulled up to the Stadium Parking Lot, or at least what was left of it. The parking lot was in utter chaos! There were flipped, crushed, and burning vehicles everywhere! There were also fires and blast craters all over the place. Somehow the Stadium itself which was full of people has been spared any damage in the attack. Listening to the police radios, miraculously there had been no one hurt in the attack. Everyone had been in the stadium watching the game. Closest there was to a victim was the Snack Counter Vendor. He had to be restrained. His snack counter was now nothing more than a smoking hole in the ground. He was ranting and raving about if he ever got his hands on some bum…they didn’t hear the rest as he was put into the back of an ambulance. Vinnie wasn’t all that far behind him. He was literally hopping up and down. “Where is She? I don’t see her anywhere! She better be OK, if anything happened to her, I am gonna…” He was saying before He couldn’t say anymore. Throttle and Modo were just as worried about Charley but able to at least keep their tails on their bike seats. Throttle did his best to calm his agitated bro down. “Keep calm Vincent, you heard the Police. They said there wasn’t anybody that got hurt.” He said. “Yeah, calm down little bro, Charly ma’am is levelheaded enough to duck when things get heavy. “Modo chimed in. “She learned that much from living with us the last couple of years.” Throttle added. Vinnie just kept grinding his teeth and trying to look in every direction at once. “Hey, got something coming in on the radio!” Modo said. “ They are saying they got reports of the Shark Monsters attacking some guy on a weird superbike and that it took off towards the south side of town, and that there was a Brown Haired Woman that the biker grabbed before getting chased off!” Modo blurted out. “Weird Super Bike? “wondered Throttle? “Did you guys do not hear that? This freak grabbed Charley and headed south. Let’s GO!!!!!!!” Vinnie Shouted, already turning his bike in that direction. Throttle and Modo knew that there was no way that they could convince their young hot-headed friend that maybe it wasn’t Charley, but even they didn’t really believe it wasn’t. They just sighed and turned to follow Vinnie. All 3 were ready to ROCK & RIDE again…. only to once again find themselves surrounded on the road by a dozen or so cop cars. How Vinnie kept from exploding they will never know. 

Charley was having a bit of a nightmare of her own. It was something with the Jaws Movie Theme and the Terminator Soundtracks mixed together, and it was snowing? That didn’t make any sense to her because she also thought she could smell Martian fur. No, she wasn’t cold. Not anymore. She was wearing a fur coat, made of Martian Fur! No! That can’t be right!? Charley then woke up! She was lying on a hard concrete floor. It was dark but there was some light coming from somewhere. She didn’t quite have the strength to set up yet. Her whole body felt like it had been numb and was just starting to get that tingly sensation of feeling coming back into it, but she could move her head around. She was on a concrete floor in what looked like an abandoned parking tower. There were old and abandoned cars in places. The light was coming from a hole in the wall. The city lights were letting in just enough she could make that out. She could also hear things now. The City noises from outside and, yes, she could hear a voice now, a funny-sounding voice. Kind of scratchy, like someone who yelled to much, and it had a funny kind of electronic tinny-ness to it? She was pretty sure she had heard it before. She couldn’t make out what it was saying, because it kept getting cut off by what sounded like an untuned motor and a bunch of loose parts rattling together. The Mechanic in her couldn’t stand that. She then found the energy to sit up. She realized why she was warm and could smell fur. She had on the Bikers old leather trench coat. It was putting out a good amount of heat. She looked at the collar and could see little buttons and switches, and a kind of airtight ring around the collar. It was more like a Space Suit than a coat she realized! That and it had a lot of loose blue fur hair in it. She spits a few of those out of her mouth and looked towards the voice and the noise. She looked over and saw the now Obvious Martian kneeling by his bike. It looked like they were arguing about something. Without his coat, even in this poor light, she could see his upper torso was covered in the odd-looking blue fur. He looked kind of skinny too. He still had his helmet on too. “Um, hello?” Charley choked out. The Biker looked at her and then dived for cover behind the bike, which from the bike popped out all kinds of blasters, missiles, and grenade launchers. The Bike also now gave off the impression of a dog with its hackles raised and it sounded like it was growling at her. “Uh, it's ok, I won’t harm you.” She squeaked. That sounded ridiculous what with all those weapons pointed at her. She raised her hands to show she was unarmed but had to shake them to get them to pop out the ends of the jacket sleeves. She put her best smile on and kept real still. The Bike appeared to calm down a little and it put away at least half of its weapons. The Helmeted Head of the Biker slowly rose from behind the bike. The bike’s camera looked at him and seemed to urge him to go over and at least talk to her. He didn’t seem to like the idea but went along with it, although as he slowly walked over, he kept his hands near a couple of blasters inside holsters attached to the sides of his chest. “How am I making Him this nervous?” Charley had to wonder to herself. “Hello, uh, thanks for the coat, it's really warm.” She smiled at him.  
“Yu,yu, your wel, welcome?” He stuttered in that scratchy tinny voice. “I don’t mean to sound rude but, you are a Martian, aren’t you?” Charley asked. “The Biker started to stutter a reply but stopped and simply nodded his head a few times. “OK, we got that out of the way, so can I ask you what happened back there? “She asked. “ Yu, yo,” He started to say and then He stiffened up in an obvious attempt to calm himself down. She noticed that he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. There was an odd electric and ozone smell in the air that was followed by electrical crackling noise. He managed to visibly calm himself down (a bit) and answered her almost without stuttering. “Yu..You got hi, hit by a, a nu, null beam.” He gasped. “Ok, something like a stun beam I take it?” She asked. He nodded. “Ok, Next question.” She started. “Who shot me?” she asked but he didn’t get the chance to answer as the Answers to the question came crashing thru the Ceiling, Walls, and Floors at that instant! 

Huge chunks of concrete flew everywhere! Charley ducked and the Biker fell over on his back with a thud. There were 5 of them and they were huge! All of them at least 9 to 11 feet tall! Except for the Leader which was obvious because it was 15 feet tall at least! 2 of the smaller ones attacked the bike with long metal trident things that were shooting out odd crackling energy beams into it, pinning it to the floor. One of the creatures was standing over the prone Charley pointing its trident at her face, also crackling with power but not shooting her. The Leader was towering over the biker. The last one slightly taller than the others stood behind it. They were all clad in ugly armor in nasty green and gold combos. It looked like it had been in nasty polluted water for a year, and they smelled bad! Almost Plutarkian bad but different. That and they looked like Shark Men! Tall and slightly hunched over but looking like they would burst out of their armor at any second. The Leaders Helmet opened and folded up into recess around its “Neck”. Its Head was Exactly like a Shark’s Head only in the Same Green and Yellow Coloring as it armors. Its Eyes burned like Coals and its Teeth were like mini saws. 

When it spoke, Charley recognized it as the one that bellowed out in the parking lot. It reached down and picked up the biker in one clawed, gauntleted hand. It nearly wrapped all the way around him. “I have you at last. You pathetic piece of FILTH!” it Roared! The Hate in its horrible voice was coming off like heat! “Charley wondered what The Biker did to make this thing Hate him so much. “Oh, the Urge to rip you to pieces right now is almost unbearable!” It screamed in the Biker's face. “Remember the Agreement M..” The 2nd in command started to say before the Leader gave it a look that would melt steel. “Uh. I mean Remember the Contract on Its head Leader!” It said. “We must honor the contract!” It Finished! The Leader turned its massive head back to the biker and snarled! “Yes. We must honor the contract…for Now!” It Snarled. It then put the Biker down on his feet. He nearly fell over but was stopped when the Large Monster backhanded him with its huge hand across his chest with a bone-cracking slap that sent him crashing so hard into the concrete wall behind him, that he left a mouse-shaped indent in it before he fell down on to his hands and knees. “What should we do with the Pink Mammal Thing Leader?” The 2nd asked. “It is of no significance, slaughter it, and pass me a leg.” The Leader Snarled. Charley nearly fainted again. The Monster standing over her raised its Trident and got ready to bring it swinging down on her. It was making a giggling noise behind its helmet. Charley hoped she didn’t get sick before it hit. She just closed her eyes and whispered “Vinnie”.

While this was going on, the two monsters on the motorcycle got distracted by the one getting ready to slaughter Charley and they weren’t paying as much attention to the bike as they should have been because they let up enough with their attack on it for it to manage to open one weapon port and shoot out one grenade. A Very Powerful Flash Grenade! It went off blinding everyone in the room. The Leader let out a loud roar. The Grenade had literally gone off in its un-helmeted face. This gave the Biker enough time to raise his robot leg and put its foot up against the wall. With a loud Whoosh a Jet of flame shot out of the foot, rocketing the biker across the room, right into Charley who got the biker's helmet slammed into her stomach and they both flew out the big hole in the wall and out over the city! Having the wind knocked out of her and now having gale-force wind whipping all around her, Charley was having trouble getting her breath back. That and the Bikers Helmet was still pushing into her stomach. He also had a very tight grip on her with his arms wrapped awkwardly around her. She couldn’t tell if he intended to grab her on his way out or not, but she was glad He did! They then started spinning around clockwise! “Whoooaaahhh!” Screamed Charley as she started to get really dizzy and feel airsick! On the Bikers’ robot leg a small foot peg popped out on its left side and He put his boot on it and pulled back! They stopped spinning and shot Straight up into the sky! Higher and Higher they went. The Cold in the Air snapped Charley back to reality! She managed to look around and see that they were a good couple of miles above Chicago! The Biker managed to pull his head out of Charley’s stomach and lower her down to where she could investigate his visor only to see her own face reflected at her.   
Sputter, Cough, Pop, Poof went the Bikers Rocket Foot as its Jet died. They both looked at each other as they hung there in the air for a few seconds. “AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!” They both screamed when they started to fall the long drop back towards the city below. They both hugged each other tighter as the Biker kicked at his leg trying to get the Jet back on! It wasn’t happening! “Oh Great! “thought Charly. I go from being a Monster’s Snack to Street Pizza in less than a minute!” The City was coming up fast beneath them! Charley saw a flash over the Biker’s shoulder and for a brief instant hoped the Guys were at that moment rocketing up to save her like they always do! This time she was half right. It wasn’t the Guy’s but the Biker's odd bike! It came rocketing out of the Abandoned parking structure on jets of its own and was moving right at them! Charley started to smile until she realized the angles were off! The bike was coming in too high! She saw that the Biker didn’t know it was coming and wasn’t ready for it! WOOOMPH!!!!!! The Bike’s front Tire came right up in between the Bikers Legs! He nearly dropped Charley, but She managed to hang on to him! He nearly passed out! She didn’t blame him if he did! That had to hurt! He then moved his hands down to her waist and lifted her up over his head and flipped her around. “Hey!” She yelled! She thought at first, he had tossed her away but when she landed in the bike's odd seat, she figured out what he had done. A second after she landed an actual seat belt shot out and wrapped around her. Holding her tight in place! She then noticed the bike’s camera eye looking right at her. “Good Boy!” She thought and reached out and petted it. It seemed to like that. She then noticed that the Biker looked like he was about to fall off the wheel! She reached out and grabbed his shoulders! He seemed to come to enough to wrap his bandaged tail around the bike's front tire forks before he got woozy again. 

Charley looked over His shoulder and noticed something. Something Real Bad! The Bike was still firing its jets full blast and they were headed right towards the tallest building in Chicago! The Sears Tower! And the Biker seemed to have passed out again! That and she then noticed that with the Biker where he was the Bike couldn’t see where it was going! “Turn, TURN TURN!” She Yelled and reached forward and started to shake the Bikers shoulders again. The Bike’s Camera spun around confusedly. It couldn’t see what was about to happen and was panicking! The Biker came just in time to put his robot leg out in front of him and cross his arms in front of his chest when…. CRASH! They broke thru the Large Plate Glass Window on the side of the building and Kept Going! The Bikes Jets still firing! They smashed on thru the building! Thru Office Work Cubicle Walls! Desks with 90’s Big Bulky Computers and Monitors! Thru Filing Cabinets! Thru a Wall! Across a Hall! Thru another wall and thru a bathroom! It was the Men’s Room Charley notices as they smashed thru a few of the metal stall walls! Thru the other wall! Across a Hall, right past a mopping Janitor whose eyes nearly popped out of his head! Thru a large wooden door and into a large fancy office, and right thru the big wooden desk in it, and past the Couple hugging each with their clothes around their feet and right out the Pane Glass Window Behind it and back out into the Chicago Night Sky! The Poor Biker sitting on the front tire taking the brunt of it all had mercifully passed out again!  
“Down, down, take us down!” Charley yelled at the bike! The Bike Obeyed and slowly started to cut back on its jets! The Bike managed to bring them down smoothly and gently into an empty side street, with Charley doing her best to guide it! It was a nice landing…until the front tire took a grip on the street and started to spin… and its heavy gnarled tread bit into the seat of the Bikers Pants right under his tail! This woke Him right up! Bzzzrrrrappp went the tire! “YEEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!!!” Went the Biker! “Stop, Stop, STOP!” Yelled Charley when she realized what was happening! Screeech went the Bikes Brakes, bringing them to an almost instant stop! SNAP went the Bikers Tail as the forward inertia shot Him right off the Front Tire and rolling down the street head over heels! Thump, thump-thump he went down the street and right into an alley! CRASH, SMASH, BASH, BANG went the Biker as he hit all the piled-up garbage and refuse behind the building! Charley jumped off the bike and ran into the alley, with the bike right behind her. She found the Biker, buried under a mound of debris. All that could be seen of him was one gloved hand sticking out at the bottom of the pile and his smoking backside and legs sticking out of the top. He could be heard moaning muffled somewhere in the pile.  
“Oh My God.” Charley Thought. “Welcome to Chicago.” It was then that she noticed that they were just a couple of blocks away from the Last Chance Garage! Charley’s Home in Chicago. “What a lucky guy.” Charley almost laughed out loud.

About 30 minutes later, Throttle, Modo, and about 5 seconds away from having a Major Meltdown, Vinnie, were still scouring the south side of Chicago looking for Charley! They had been listening to the Police Reports but other than the normal Chicago Chaos, they hadn’t heard a thing. Throttle thought it was also lucky that the Gangs on the South Side were smart enough to give them a wide berth. No telling what Vinnie would do if any of them tried to start anything. Vinnie was practically Hysterical! Modo had had to slug him to stop yelling out Charley’s name. “You’re gonna wake up the whole dang neighborhood yelling like that!” Modo chided. “I Can't Help It!” Vinnie yelled. “We gotta Find her! If anything happens to her I will…” He said before he stopped before he could finish his sentence. Throttle kept quiet and scanned the area around them for any signs of their quarry. He couldn’t blame Vinnie. He wanted to panic too, but He had been too well trained for that. He had Stoker to thank for that. Man, He hated being the Leader at times. Most of the time if he was honest. Throttle had been so distracted by his thoughts that he almost failed to notice how the lights in the area were flickering in and out. “That’s odd. There haven’t been any storms lately, I wonder what is causing that.” He thought before a voice broke his line of thought as it blasted out over his radio, a very welcome voice! “Guys, where are you?” Charley shouted. Vinnie nearly had a stroke at hearing her voice. “Babe!” He shouted! “Charley ma’am, You’re Ok!?” Modo Blurted out. “Are We Glad to hear from you!” Throttle added. “Guys I..” Charley started to say before Vinnie cut her off. “Where the Heck have you been, I have been, I mean WE have been worried sick about!” Vinnie blurted out! “I..” Charley started to answer when this time Modo cut her off. “I am so glad your ok Charley Girl, I could almost sing!” Modo said. “Will You guys…” Charley started again before this time Throttle cut in “Please Modo, tonight has been bad enough without that!” He joked. “Har de har har!” Modo replied. “Guys, I have got to tell..” She tried again before Vinnie once more started up. “We have been looking all over for you for over 2 hours now, we are going to have a Serious Talk about how You run around too much. You gotta listen to Me, I mean Us more on this stuff Babe!” Vinnie said. “ I what? Why You..No Wait I have got..” Charley said, almost losing her own train of thought after hearing what Vinnie said before once more Throttle stepped up to cut her off. “Calm down and let her talk Vinnie, she obviously is OK and that is all We need to know.” He Said. “Yeah. That is the most important thing.” Modo Chimed in. “Oh for the love of…” Charley said. The guys kept talking until all 3 of them stopped. A Funny look coming over all their faces before their paws shot up to try and cover their helmet covered ears. “OOWWWWW!” All 3 of them yelled as if something painful was assaulting their hearing. “I knew that Dog Whistle would come in handy.” Charley said from the radio. “Now that I got your attention You Big-Eared Nincompoops.” She said. “I have been TRYING to tell You that I am at the Last Chance Garage and You Need to Get Over Here NOW!” “Why Charlie, what’s up?” Throttle asked. “What is UP is that I need your help with the Blue Furred Martian I am trying to stop from Bleeding out on my Couch is what!” She said. “Hello, are you guys there?” Charley asked after a few long seconds of silence. A record for those 3. All 3 of them were sitting on their bikes with their mouths hanging open. “Did, did You say a BLUE FURRED Martian Charley?!” Modo finally blurted out. “What does that matter, I need you..” she started to say before Modo cut her off. “DID YOU SAY BLUE FURRED CHARLEY!?” Modo yelled into his radio. “Yes, I did say Blue Furred, what is …” She tried to say before she was drowned out by the sound of Modo opening Lil Hoss’s Engines all the way and roaring down the road at full speed. ‘We will be there in a few minutes Charley, just hang tight!” Throttle told her before he turned off his radio. “You don’t think it could be…” Vinnie started to say but stopped. Giving Throttle an odd look. “Who Else could it Be!?” He replied. They both started up their bikes and did their best to catch up to Modo who was now long out of sight. Both far too distracted to notice that the flickering lights problem now seemed to be affecting several parts of Chicago. 

At the Last Chance Garage Charley was inside putting the contents of a First Aid Kit back in its case. She looked up when the sound of a very powerful motorcycle came to a loud tire screaming stop outside. She recognized it instantly as Modo’s Lil Hoss. A few seconds later the Garages Side Heavy Metal Security Door was nearly slammed off its hinges as Modo rammed it open with his robotic arm. “Where is He!?” He yelled. Charley just gapped at the Huge Dent in her Door! “My Door, Modo what is..” She stammered until Modo cut her off. ‘WHERE IS HE CHARLEY!?” Charley took a step back. She had never seen Modo so Intense before. “He is over there on the couch.” She told him. Modo didn’t say anything He just turned and stomped off. Outside Throttle and Vinnie just pulled up and came running in thru the side door. Before she could say anything, Vinnie ran up and picked her up off the floor in a big hug. “Oh, Charley Girl I am so happy you're Ok!” He said excitedly. “I am fine you Jerk.” She said but didn’t make any move to end the hug. They just stared at each other before Throttle came in the door and walked up behind them. He just stood there for a few seconds and smiled at them. Really just happy that Charley is ok, but not seeing any point in adding anything now. Vinnie seemed to realize how awkward the moment was getting and quickly put Charley down. They just looked at each other and shyly smiled at each other. “Charley where is Modo and … the other Martian?” He asked hesitantly. “What, oh, The couch. The Martian is on the Couch. That is where Modo is.” She stammered as she stepped away from Vinnie. All 3 of them headed that way. Walking thru the garage they found Modo standing by the “Couch” which was really a backseat Charley had salvaged out of a car. Lying on the couch was a now very bandaged up blue form. He was moaning slightly. The Bike was next to the Martian and its camera was looking at Modo and at the others as they walked over. Its weapons ports were shaking like it wanted to pop them out. “They are Friends!” Charley quickly told it, which seemed to reassure it. At least enough to get it to not open fire on them. Modo just stood there staring down at the Martian. The now heavily bandaged Martian stirred a little. Modo reached down with his robotic arm and pulled the Martian into a sitting position. “I wasn’t able to get his helmet off.” Charley tells Modo, but He doesn’t seem to hear her. He just reaches out with both hands and grabs the helmet and just pops it off the Martian's head. The Martian comes too and looks groggily up at Modo. “YOU!” Modo says. “ITS YOU!” He then grabs the Martian up off the couch and puts him in a Modo sized Bear Hug! “Ha, Ha, Ha My Little Brother!” Modo Cries, tears starting to roll from his one eye. “My Little Brother is Back!”. Modo hugged the limp Martian and swung him back and forth like a rag doll. His leg and robot leg swing back and forth as Modo was apparently crushing him with love. “Modo Be Careful I just got done putting him back together, I don’t need you breaking him all up again!” Charley said! “Stop it Modo, He’s turning Blue!”  
“He has always been blue Charley Ma’am!” Modo told her. “Bluer, He can’t Breathe!” She exclaimed! Modo looked at the Martian he was holding, and she was right, in fact, he was borderline purple at this point. His eyes nearly popping out their sockets, Modo quickly dropped him back on the couch. He landed with a thud and a loud Ouch. “Oww, oh no one breaks my bones like you do Char’Dhaak-La. Oh, my butt hurts. “He mumbled confusedly. Shaking His head back and forth with sparks flying from the top of his metal antenna he managed to get his green and yellow eyes focused enough to take in the big gray blur in front of him. “Muh..Modo? Is that You?” He gasped. “Yes, Its Me Little Brother, it's Me!” Modo all but cried as this time they hugged each other in a far more sensible manner this time. Charley stood back and took in the heart-warming sight. Vinnie and Throttle stood back by a cart with a plate of hot dogs and condiments. Charley noticed that neither of them seemed anywhere near as excited as Modo was at this encounter. Vinnie had a restrained angry expression, and Throttle was standing farther back keeping the hot dog cart in between him and the other Martian. If Charley wanted to guess she would say Throttle seemed almost Scared of him. That couldn’t be the case…could it? She wondered. “So is anybody going to introduce me to this guy, because I have known him for over an hour now and I still don’t know his name. “She said. Throttle let out a slow sigh and said. “Charley, meet Modo’s little Brother Hard Luck.” “FOSTER BROTHER!” Vinnie snapped out. Charley looked at Vinnie. He was leaning against the cart with his arms crossed and an expression on his face that was either anger or …jealousy? Charley couldn’t tell. “Hard Luck is an orphan that Modo’s Mama took in when he was 11 or 12, “Throttle told her.

Taking that in, Charley turned back to see how the “brothers” reunion was going. “Where have you been all these years Lil Bro?” Modo asked Hard Luck who put an expression on his face that Charley couldn’t read. “Oh…You know. I’ve been…around.” Hard Luck said slowly. “It's been so many years, oh wait till I tell Mama that you're back!” Modo said excitedly. Hard Luck’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and His antenna started to arc electricity between their tops. “Ma, ma, ma…She ISN’T HERE IS SHE!?” Hard Luck chocked out as he spun his head around looking to see if she was in the room. “No, she is back safe and sound on Mars.” Modo said. Hard Luck let out a loud gasp and slumped down on the couch in obvious relief. “This isn’t Mars?” He asked. “What planet is this?” Hard luck said. “Oh, this is Earth!” Modo answered. “Right next door in the same solar system.” “Wuh, wonderful.  
“ Hard Luck smiled weakly.   
Modo then took a closer visual inspection of him. “What the heck has happened to you Lil Bro?” Modo then began physically inspecting Hard Luck like a Parent when they look over a small child for an injury, in other words like a piece of meat. Modo pawed, poked, and twisted Hard Luck like a rag doll. “Ach, Stop It!” Hard Luck blurts out and pushes free of Modo! Charley couldn’t blame Modo for his concern. She had gotten a real close look at Hard Luck as she treated his wounds. To use an old expression her dad liked to use, He looked like he got “Rode Hard and Put Away Wet!” Hard Luck was covered in scars, both old and fresh now. His body was a crisscross of light scars visibly in the slightly miscolored of his fur to deep, ugly lines. His right leg had been replaced with a cyborg robotic leg something like Modo’s arm. Only it wasn’t quite as well constructed. It also was obviously meant for another species. The Joints didn’t quite match Hard Luck’s other leg. To Charley, it looks like it belongs to either a bird or reptile. The Large 2 toed foot being the big reason for that. It was also very bent and well worn. His left paw was in a brace. It looked like it got severely broken at one point and never got any proper medical help. On his right paw was in a heavy black gauntlet that was strapped on tight that she hadn’t been able to get off. With his Biker Helmet off She could see that he also didn’t have Real Antenna like the Bros. His were metal. They looked like the old rabbit TV antennas. The way electricity sparks between them was kind of disturbing. The worst was his back. It was heavily scarred with old deep, and nasty wounds. His spine had been removed and replaced with a cybernetic one, and whoever did the job was a cross between a surgeon and a butcher.   
Modo looked like he could have fainted when he saw it. He had on a leather aviator helmet which He wore to keep his fur from catching fire from the sparks apparently. Attached to the leather helmet was a faded and worn light green bandana. Around his neck, he had on a little pendant in the shape of the Biker Mice Symbol. It was attached by a metal cord she couldn’t figure out how to unclasp so she could work around it. The other slightly off-putting this were his eyes. Unlike pretty much every other Martian Mouse Charly had seen, all their eyes were Yellow with red pupils. His were Green with Yellow Pupils. Around his eyes were black markings, that she could almost mistake for makeup, but she got the feeling it wasn’t. Throttle guessed what she was thinking and said to her quietly “It isn’t hard to guess how He got the nickname Hard Luck.” He said. Charley saw the logic in that. “I just wanna know where you been all these years, and what happened to you, who did this you!?” Modo asked with the concern pouring out of him. “Oh, you know.” Hard Luck said. “I trip a lot, and heavy things fall on me every now and then.” He said kind of evasively. “Uh-huh.” Modo said in that way that said he didn’t buy that for a second, but he wasn’t going to make a point of it now. The motorcycle that had been sitting quietly a few feet away suddenly jumped up and over to be right next to Modo and Hard Luck. “Vroom, rumble, pow, pow, screech, rumble, HONK!” it went. “Shh, Not now!” Hard Luck whispered to it. “HONK!” it replied. Hard Luck then looked up and realized everyone was now looking at him and the bike. “Oh, uh, everybody, this is Dently.” Hard Luck introduced him to everyone. With that Dently’s right handlebar suddenly swiveled and waved at everyone. 

Charley and the Bro’s all politely wave back. Dently happily waves his rear, bent fender like a happy dog. “Somebody’s got a personality.” Throttle mumbled. Vinnie looked back over his shoulder at his and Throttle and Modo’s bikes sitting quietly outside. The scowl on his face grew by a few notches. Modo said. “This Nice Lady whose Garage we are in is Charley.” She leaned forward and put out her hand. Nice to be finally introduced to you.” She said. Hard Luck looked at her and started to say Charley, but all that came out was a strained choking sound. She repeated her full name this time. “Charley, Charley Davidson.” “Chu, cha, uk ack. uhh….DAVIDSON! “He spits out. “Close enough.” She sighed. Modo just rolled his eye then said. “You remember the Guys, don’t you?” Modo asked him. “Oh, sure I do. That’s…THROTTLE!” He gasped and tried to back thru the couch he was sitting on. Throttle also jumped back a foot or two at the same moment. “Gulp, Hey.” Throttle replied nervously. Charley gaped at this. She had seen Throttle stand up to all kinds of Villains and Monsters. Why did this guy make him so…NERVOUS she wondered? Vinnie, still leaning against the Hot Dog Cart leaned forward in anticipation. One of his favorite moments was about to happen. He was about to become the Center of Attention. 

On the couch, Hard Luck calmed down enough to start breathing again and to be able to focus enough to notice the other Martian Mouse in the room. Hard Luck stared at Vinnie. Vinnie stared back at Hard Luck, his anticipation growing. Hard Luck squinted at Vinnie. Vinnie silently urged Hard Luck to answer. “Uh….” Hard Luck said. “Larry?” Vinnie nearly choked. “gasp,,hack..Larry?”! Vinnie barked! “Uh, that’s Vinnie, Lil Bro.” Modo pointed out. “Vinnie?” Hard Luck asked back. “Oh, Right. Vinnie! How could I have forgotten that.” Hard Luck said quickly, not sounding all that sure of this. Vinnie’s jaw as almost on the floor. How could ANYONE forget HJIM!? Charley, Modo, and Throttle tried and failed to hold back their laughter. Vinnie’s face grew a few shades redder. Suddenly the garage was filled with a loud growling noise. “UhhhhOoohhhOwww.” Hard Luck Suddenly groaned and bent over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. “What’s wrong Lil Bro?” Modo asked him with concern in his voice. “I, uh, I..” Hard Luck started to say but remained bent over like he didn’t have the strength to sit back up. 

Dently rolled up even closer to him so that Hard Luck’s head was resting on his front tire. Charley’s compassion almost got the better of her but Modo beat her to it and reached out and gently helped Hard Luck back into an upright position. It was then that Modo noticed that even thru the bandages wrapped around Hard Luck’s chest his ribs were plainly showing thru. Modo’s single eye nearly popped out of its socket. “Lil Bro..” Modo gasped. “When is the last time you ate anything?!” He asked. Hard Luck looked at him blearily and then got a confused look on his face. Like he couldn’t remember the concept of “Eat”. “Last time, I ..uh..I..last time…uh..Wh..What Month is it?” He asked. Modo just stared for a second then with his cyborg arm reached out like a piston and grabbed the hot dog cart Vinnie had been leaning against. “Hey!” Vinnie shouted as he lost his balance and tumbled into Throttle who had been standing behind the cart and they both bumped into one of Charley’s rolling tool boxes, knocking it over with a loud crash as all kinds of tools spilled out on the floor tripping them both up and they both fell into a big pile of tires Charley had piled against the wall, causing them to fall down and roll all over the place. “Guys Be Careful!” Charley shouted out! Throttle and Vinnie just gave her dirty looks as they tried to extract themselves from the tires. Modo was quickly assembling a Chicago Style Hot Hog with all the trimmings from the cart and then turned and shoved it towards Hard Luck’s Face. “Here Lil Bro, Eat this!” He said. 

Hard Luck recoiled back and stared at it. “What, what is it?” He asked. “It’s a Hot Dog!” Modo replied. “Is, is it Eatable?” Hard Luck asked nervously staring at the odd concoction. “Yeah its eata..” Modo started to say. “Chomp, Chew, Gnash, Gobble, Gulp. “..ble.” Modo finished and looked down at his paw to be sure all the fingers were still there. Hard Luck took a couple of breaths, with hot dog bun crumbs and toppings all over his face. “The Wrapper it was in isn’t eatable though.” Charley pointed out. Hard Luck grabbed the Ketchup bottle of the cart. “What is this, is it eatable?” He asked greedily eying the bottle. “Yes, it is, but.” Modo started to say. Chomp, Squish, glug gulp, slurp when Hard Luck as he bit into the plastic bottle and sucked it empty. “Not the bottle.” Modo finished. “What is that, is it..” Hard Luck started to say as he grabbed at the cart again. “That is Mustard, and yes, it is, but the Bottle isn’t!” Modo blurted out quickly. Hard Luck grabbed it, ripped the bottle lid off, and sucked it dry. The relish bottle was next but by now Hard Luck had it figured out as he emptied it too. He sat back with Hot Dog, Ketchup, Mustard, and Relish smeared all over his face and chest and gave a weak smile. He just breathed slowly and looked at Modo with a Is there More Look in his eyes. 

Modo looked at the devastated hot dog cart and was kind of surprised it still had napkins on it. Vinnie, having gotten back to his feet came over and handed Hard Luck a root beer bottle. “Here, chase it down with this. It’s the Drink of the Gods.” Hard Luck looked at it then looked at Modo who smiled confidently and shook his head YES! Hard Luck raises the bottle to his mouth and took a couple of long drinks off the bottle. Vinnie leaned in, waiting for his reaction to his favorite drink. Hard Luck’s eyes popped open and his cheeks bulged, and he suddenly spewed the root beer out his mouth in a foamy explosion right into Vinnie's face. “Waaauuugghh!” Vinnie gasped and jumped back, blinded by the foam in his eyes, and bumped right into Throttle who had just walked up behind him. “Ahh!” gasped Throttle as he tumbled backward, tripping on the fallen tools from earlier. Throttle leaned heavily on his backside with a loud CRUNCH! Throttle followed that with a loud “OUCH!” He followed that with another “OUCH” as Vinnie landed on top of him with an “OOF!” “Oh My Gosh, are you two OK?” Charley asked as she ran over to help them up. Modo didn’t notice this as he attempted to wipe some of the mess off Hard Luck with the napkins from the cart. Hard Luck squirmed like a 5-year-old when a parent does this. Vinnie and Throttle back on their feet just gave each other looks that said they were going to keep their comments to themselves. “Gosh Lil Bro, didn’t you like any of that?” Modo asked him. Hard Luck, his antenna starting to spark heavily, just gave him a bleary look and said weakly “Not Really.” Charley thought for this and suddenly remembered the conversation she overheard at the Snack Shack at the Stadium now what seemed like a year ago, turned to Modo and Hard Luck and told them to wait right there and quickly ran out the demolished side door of the Last Chance. Vinnie tried to help Throttle to his feet while Throttle tried not to get sticky from the mess all over Vinnie. 

Modo just looked at the woozy Hard Luck with concern. A few seconds later Charley came running back in with her hands full. She ran over to Modo and Hard Luck and handed the objects to them. “Here, try these.” She said. Modo looked at them. “Grape Soda and Chocolate Donuts?” He asked. “Just let him try them.” She replied. Modo handed one of the cans and packets to Hard Luck. He took them and his eyes brighten up and he popped open the can and downed it in one long gulp then did the same with the donuts. “Ohhhh Baby that was Good. I aint had that in years!” he sighed with a blissful contented look on his face. “Wait, what do you mean by that, have you been to earth before?” Modo asked him. “What, Uh, Nuh. NO I, uh that is I mean, I had something Like it but years ago uh..” He stammered while looking at Dently as if wanting him to say something. Dently just somehow gave the motorcycle equivalent of a shrug. Hard Luck glanced at Modo and just popped open another can and packet and quickly filled his mouth making it so he could no longer reply to Modo’s questioning look. Vinnie, still sticky, walked over and picked up one of the empty cans and packets. He sniffed the. “Dude, this stuff is Nasty, how can you Stand this stuff?” He asked revolted. Hard Luck just smiled and shrugged and opened another can and packet. Throttle just walked painfully and with a grimace, he reached behind another “OUCH” and a loud RIP, he pulled a large steel wire brush with a large patch of blue material that was the same as his jeans. This time it was Throttles turn for his cheeks to turn a deep red as he looked at Charley looking at him, he smiled back weakly and put both his paws behind him. “Come on Vinnie, let’s go the Scoreboard and get you cleaned up and me…uh... Lets just GO!” He said and wrapped his tail around Vinnie and backed carefully towards the door and their bikes. “All right, I am coming.” Vinnie replied sickly. “Are you coming to Modo?” Vinnie shouted. “No, Vinnie. I think I will stay here for a while. “Bye Guys.” Charley said and waved as Throttle and Vinnie went out the door and started up their bikes. She turned back to Modo and Hard Luck on the couch, Hard Luck had finished the Soda and Donuts and looked a lot happier. 

Suddenly electricity arced between his antenna but this time in a much steadier flow. His eyes suddenly took on a Hard Focus and He almost mechanically started to look around the garage. Dently raised a similar antenna of his own and it started to spark itself. The electricity around Hard Luck’s antenna suddenly broke up into an irregular flow. The Focused Concentration died out of his eyes instantly and he took on an even more wobbly and confused look than before. His head acting like it was attached by a wet noodle bounced around. He looked at Modo, then at Charley, then at Dently. Dently’s motor hummed like a worried kitten and he tried to move up to Hard Luck even closer. He raised his head up to look at Modo. After a few long seconds and him attempting to focus his eyes. He said. “Muh..Mo-do, izz dat yoo?” Modo looked down at him with concern. “Yeah, Lil Bro. Its Me. Its Me.” He said worriedly. “Wow. Thass great, I thin I take a nap now…bye” He said slowly before his head fell over onto Modo’s chest and he started breathing deeply. Modo looked at Charley and she looked at Him. Neither knowing what to make of the Sad Shape of the Blue Martian on the couch. Modo just put his real arm around him and held him close. Above their heads, the lights of the Last Chance Garage and outside started to blink on and off for several minutes.   
To Be Continued…


	2. Biker Mice From Mars : A Hard Lucks Night Chapter 2

Biker Mice from Mars  
“A Hard Luck’s Night”  
Pt2  
Across the city of Chicago, the lights blinked on and off in a crazy crisscross of chaos. The Orchestrator of that Chaos looked down from a High Window of the Limburger Tower he was standing next to. Lawrence Limburger chuckled evilly to himself and tossed a hand full of slime worms into his large mouth. He took his kerchief from the front pocket of his suit jacket and wiped the excess drool and slime from his lips. He so loved it when his plans came to fruition. It happened so infrequently. With that thought clouding his thoughts, Limburger took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as best he could and turned his large frame around to face the Others standing in his office with him. “Gurk!” Limburger gasped. As he turned around, He came face to face with the large sharp toothed head that was towering over him and standing right behind him. “How could something that Large move so Quietly He wondered. “Ah, my dear carnivorous cousin, how can I ever thank you for doing such a splendors job so far.” He smiled weakly. The Huge Being said nothing and just continued to stare at him with its hard-red eyes. It stared at Limburger for a few long nerve-racking seconds more before it turned and glared at its shorter 2nd in command. It was standing off near is other 3 companions.   
It looked at a display on its wrist then looked back at the Leader. “the agreed upon amount has been deposited into the proper accounts My Leader.” It replied. The Leader turned its head and stared at Limburger again with its unblinking eyes. “The packages have been delivered and we have completed all the requested maneuvers and payment has been received. We will honor our contract as agreed upon to the letter.” It snarled. Now sweating quite profusely Limburger took a few steps back until he hit the large window behind him. “Yes. Most Wonderful!” He said nervously. “I cannot express my exuberant appreciation for your excellent efforts!” He gushed. Once again, the Large Creature just stared back at him, although this time it did give Limburger’s big fat belly a glance and slightly started to drool. “Oh, ah, ha, ha.” Limburger laughed nervously. “Yes, well I am sure. “He said nervously before turning to the room. “GREASEPIT, KARBUNCLE GET IN HERE!” He bellowed. Up thru the floor from the laboratory below, crashed the 2 minions of Limburger. “Greasepit, I want a status report on your assignment.” Limburger barked. “Huh? “went Greasepit. Biting back a snarl Limburger looked at him and yelled “Did You Do What I Told You to DO!?” “Oh yeah Boss!’ He smiled back dumbly. “Wit out does interfering mousies ta get in duh way, Me and da Goons got all those doohickys put in place at the whatchyamallits Stations. Just like youse told us toos!” “Yes, it is amazing what even an incompetent imbecile like you can accomplish when left unhindered.” Limburger said. “What? Oh No Boss. I been putting that powder on and I don’t itch no mores!” Greasepit replied. Limburger rubbed his eyes trying to fend off the inevitable headache talking to Greasepit always caused. Limburger noticed that the Leader was giving him a look, as far as he could tell from that immovable face of its. He gave it a small chuckle then turned to look ad Dr. Karbuncle. “Your status reports my dear demented doctor?” He asked wearily. 

Always eager to boast about his accomplishments Karbuncle gave a happy little wheeze before replying. “Phase one of your ponderous project is well under way. Thanks to Greasepit for once not screwing things up, and placing the Electrical Re-routers at all of the Cities Power Substations, once I have installed the near completed Posi By Fractal Energy Recomb-native Electrostatic …” Karbuncle was saying before he noticed the “Hurry it Up” look that Limburger was giving him, he changed tactic. “Uh, that is I mean the BIG ZAPPER is almost ready.” He chuckled. “Once we have installed it at the Cities Main Power station it will SUCK Up all the Electrical Power in the city, and then build it up 1000-fold and change its currents to a most Destructive Form, and then release it back into the cities power grid. Destroying every bit of electrical wiring and machines plugged into it!” he cackled. Limburger just bit back his impatience and finished the monologue himself. “Yes, yes, causing untold damage and forcing all the inhabitants to evacuate and then Limburger Industries will offer to repair it all, blah, blah, we’ve heard it all before.” He finished for him. “What about Projects SMI and Double R?” He asked. “Project SMI, thanks to our new, uh, allies, is already being distributed across the city, and as for Double R I am still having some, um. Interference problems but I will overcome that technical issue once I have the time to invest to it.” He said worriedly. Yes, but if the Big Zapper works those Back Up Contingencies will not be required, but I have learned via the Many Failures of the Last few years to Hedge My Bets, so to speak.” He growled. He then looked at the large creatures in the room and gave them an evil smile. “Thanks to our as you put it “New Allies” those Vile Voles, the Biker Mice will for once prove to Not be a hindrance this time!” The Leader of the Monsters gave its smaller companions a side glance then looked at Limburger and attempted to give him a smile back. Those savage teeth in that horrible head in no way gave Limburger any kind of comfort. 

Back at the Last Chance Garage. Charley and Modo were cleaning up the mess that had been made earlier of the tires, tools, and hot dog cart. Technically Charley was doing most of the work. Modo was helping but every time Hard Luck, who was sleeping on the couch made a noise, Modo would go running over to check on him. Charley couldn’t help but love the big guy even more. It was really endearing and cute how he worried over his “little Brother” like a mother hen and her chicks. Eventually, she excused him from helping and he gratefully thanked her and ran back over to sit next to Hard Luck. That just made her feel kind of sad again as the poor battered, and bruised mouse tossed and turned on the couch. He was asleep but she doubted he was getting any actual rest. He had quieted a little after he fell off the couch and Modo put him back this time on his stomach. It looked like he didn’t like to sleep on his back. With that ugly metal spine of his poking out, she didn’t blame him. He still moaned and twisted. His antenna sparking every now and then caused him to jerk each time and She got the feeling he wasn’t having pleasant dreams. His Motorcycle Dently had proven to be a help though. With Modo watching over Hard Luck. It had come to help Charley. Some claw like mechanical appendages had sprung out of the compartment that looked like a gas tank on is back but was really a kind of storage chest. It had helped her get all her tools put back in the correct places and had even swept up the hot dog mess. All the time making those funny engine noises. She couldn’t understand it but that didn’t seem to deter it from talking to her. It just made the bike more endearing. The Lights overhead started to flicker again. This had been getting worse over the last hour or so. The TV News reporters were doing their best to assure the public all was under control, but that was kind of difficult with the power going in and out. That kind of makes TV hard to watch. 

Outside the garage, a loud rumbling noise could be heard approaching. It was a remarkably familiar rumble. Modo and Charley ran out to greet the returning Throttle and Vinnie. In the alley behind the garage, Throttle and Vinnie greeted Modo and Charley as they ran out to meet them. “I see you two got yourselves sorted out.” Charley said with a teasing smile. “Man, I hate having to take more than one bath a month.” Vinnie complained. Charley just rolled her eyes. “How are you doing Throttle?” She asked him. “Ah I am fine, everything got patched up about as well as can be expected.” He said moodily while giving Vinnie a bit of a dirty look. “Hey, I will Gladly admit that sewing is Not one of the many Talents that I am a Master Of, but I got your pants put back together!” Vinnie proclaimed. “You left the Needle in!” Throttle replied while squirming slightly on his bike seat. “Ha, ha, yeah, but you didn’t find it till we jumped out of the Scoreboard.” Vinnie said with a laugh. “Good thing we were outside, or Throttle would have gone thru the roof!” Vinnie smiled. Charley and Modo bit back laughs, while Throttle just shook his head at his friend ribbing him.   
“So how is your patient doing Modo?” Throttle asked. “Still asleep, but I tell you, I don’t know where or what He has been thru, but I think it was pretty bad.” Modo said voice laden with concern. “Ah, you are just being a worry wart Modo, he can’t possibly been thru anything worse than we have.” Vinnie said while tapping his metal mask. “Uh, I’m not sure that it’s the same.” Modo said slowly. “Come on, You guys are just blowing it out of proportions here!” Vinnie continued. “He is practically in a body cast right now Vinnie.” Charley told him. “What were you guys doing to even have that happen anyway?” Vinnie scoffed. “Um, we crashed through the Sears Building!” Charley stated. “That is what I mean, we do that literally all the time, and we never get hurt!” Vinnie stated proudly. “You don’t do it sitting on the Front Tire!” Charley shot back. “What, that’s how, wow, really, I mean, uh, that isn’t that, uh impressive.” Vinnie said stumblingly. “You know Vinnie, with the way you have been acting tonight, I would swear that it looks like you are Jealous of Hard Luck!” Charley said. “What!?” Vinnie exclaimed! “Me?!” “Jealous of Him!?” Vinnie continued. “How could I ever be jealous of HIM!?” He said. 

Charley thought for a second then came up with an answer to that. “Well, if you had gotten to the Last Chance while I was bandaging him up and hadn’t gotten his pants back on you would KNOW what He has that you could be Jealous OF!” She told him. Vinnie’s face just burned bright red as he stumbled and choked in trying to think up a response to that. Charley just gave that kind of smile where you couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not. Modo and Throttle just laughed. Vinnie just got redder and for once was at a loss for words. At that moment, the lights in the area started to blink on and off again. “Ok Guys, we’ve got to go check this out, cause if Limburger isn’t behind this, I will let Vinnie do all my clothes repair.” Throttle said. “Funny, that’s real Funny!” Vinnie scoffed. “Get it in gear you two we got to go!” Throttle told his 2 bros. “Gee I don’t know guys; I think maybe I should stay here and keep an eye on my Little Brother.” Modo said in that overly protective big guy mode of his. “We need you Big Guy, if Limburger has imported this new batch of Big Baddies in these Shark Monsters Charley told us about, we are going to need your muscle.” Throttle told him. 

Modo just looked torn and looked over his shoulder back into the garage. “Yeah Man, we can’t get into a major rumble without you there!” Vinnie added. “Yeah, I got a score to settle with those monsters, let’s go!” Charley jumped in. “Whoa there, Sweetheart, back that truck up, you know you can’t come with us to a fight!” Vinnie told here. “You should know better than that by now!” “What!?” she gasped. “Those monsters tried to turn me into their midday snack, I deserve to get some payback!” She growled. “You know we won’t take you Charley. It is going to be Dangerous.” Throttle added. Charley just bit back the not very family friendly responses that were building at the back of her throat. “Please Charley Girl. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on My Little Brother.” Modo pleaded with that Big sad eye of his. She couldn’t fight it. All the anger just melted out of her. “Uhhh, Fine, I will stay here and Biker-sit, just because You asked Modo.” She sighed. “I can’t think you enough Charley.” Modo gushed. “But I mean it. You really need to keep an eye on him. Hard Luck has a real bad habit of disappearing.” Modo informed her. “I’ll keep a Close Eye on him, don’t worry.” She said and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his furry cheek. “Eh, eh?” went Vinnie indicating that His cheek could use some of the same. “Babysitters get paid you know, so you owe me at least a pizza and a six-pack. “She told him and poked Vinnie in the nose with a pointed finger. “ow” replied Vinnie. Shaking his head, Throttle revved up his back. “Ok Guys get it in gear because it’s time to ROCK AND…” he started to say then suddenly stopped and looked all around to be sure this time the coast was clear. “…RIDE!” Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo Yelled out at once and roared off down the road. Charley just sighed and crossed her arms. “There better not be any anchovies on that pizza.” She said as she watched them go. 

“KARBUNCLE!!!!!” Limburger Bellowed. “Have you got the Big Zapper ready yet?” “Almost My Curdled Commandant!” Karbuncle groveled. “That fool Greasepit is loading it into your helicopter...” started to say when suddenly a loud CRASH came from the Tower’s roof. Followed by a “Oops.” From Greasepit. “That is finishing up a few last-minute adjustments before loading.” Karbuncle groaned. Limburger just looked skyward and sighed. “I just want to Deep Fry one Miserable City, is that so much to ask?” he asked. “Speaking of Miserable, it is about time for the main cause of My Misery to make their all too predictable appearances.” Limburger growled and looked out his office window. “Ahh but this time they are in for a sharp change of circumstances.” He chuckled to himself. Limburger picked up his cell phone. “Goons, I want ALL Of you out surrounding the Tower, we will be expecting Company soon.” He then turned to the Large Aliens in the room. “My dear Allies, it’s almost time for you to do what you do best.” Limburger purred. They didn’t say anything, they just activated their helmets to spring out and engulf their heads and then left the room. 

Outside the tower and what passed for them as Covertly, The Biker Mice were scoping out the Tower from a nearby alley. “What are we doing just sitting here?” Vinnie complained. “Why aren’t we bashing our way in there, beating up every goon in sight, creaming Karbuncle, squashing Greasepit and bringing that tower down on Limburger’s fat head?” Vinnie questioned. “You know, standard procedure.” “What we are doing Mister Strategy is looking before we leap!” Throttle pointed out to him. “Ptthhh Where is the Fun in THAT!?” complained Vinnie. Throttle sighed, “Look I want to know just what those Space Freaks Limburger hired are up to before we rush into a trap, and I don’t want to hear about how That isn’t Any FUN!” Throttle growled. “Cheese, you have been in a bad mood all night, what gives bro?” Vinnie asked. “Let’s just say I am SORE and Tired.” Throttle said, once again squirming on his bike seat. “You are being awful quiet big guy.” Throttle said looking at Modo. “What, oh I am fine, just kind of distracted that’s all.” Modo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Let’s just get this over with so we can get back.” “Cheer Up Modo, you just need to look at this in a different way. “said Vinnie trying to break Modo’s melancholy. ‘How is that? Modo asked. “You use Logic!” Modo and Throttle just looked at each other. “Look it’s like this, Its Limburger and those Finned Freaks of his that put your Little Brother in the shape he is in, right?” “Yeah.” Both Modo and Throttle said slowly. “Well, we go in there and beating the scales off them will A. pay them back for what they did, and B. Get us back to your Little Brother all the sooner. Right?” “Should We be worried that He just made that much sense? “Modo asked. “I am going to say yes.” Agreed Throttle. “But I say we don’t waste this moment of Vinnie Clarity, and for once, go with his idea.” “All Right!” Vinnie cheered! “So, let’s do this Bro’s, or in other words, Lets WHIP TAIL!” All three Yelled! 

3 Engines Roared into life and they rocketed out of the alley and raced towards the tower. “Whoa, Awesome, Look at those Goons!” Vinnie said excitedly! “Mama, Limburger must have had a bumper crop at his academy!’ Modo Added. ‘Yeah, and not be stingy with the overtime!” finished Throttle. Surrounding the tower was almost a hundred of Limburgers hired muscle. Including Goon Buggies and Battle Vans. Dozens more surrounded the Tower with mounted laser canons and guns and missile launchers. Vinnie was Ecstatic! “So, what’s the play on this one?” Modo asked. “Hit them Hard and Fast!” said Throttle! “Works for Me!” Chorused Modo and Vinnie. 

BOOOOM! Limburger’s Tower Shuddered from the massive explosion outside. Limburger picked himself off his office floor and looked at his wristwatch. “Annoyingly Predictable as always.” He sighed. “KARBUNCLE!!!” He yelled, not wasting time with words. The Demented Doctor knows how this game is played by now well enough. “The sigh, Big Zapper is all loaded and ready for departure!” Karbuncle moodily replied. He hated having to give his Glorious Inventions silly little nicknames because He was the only one that Truly Appreciated the Genius, He put into both making them and naming them. “Excellent!” Limburger snarled. “Put it all on hold until I give the order!” Ordered Limburger. “Yes, right away my…Wait, WHAT!?” Fumbled Karbuncle! “I don’t understand My Frustrating Fragrant One?” Karbuncle questioned. “What are we waiting for?” He continued. “The Device is all ready to be delivered to the City Power Plant and the Mice are busy fighting the goons, so I ask, what are we waiting for?” “My Dear Confused chiropractor, it is quite simple. What is happening outside this very edifice as we speak?” Limburger inquired. Karbuncle turned and looked out the window. “Those Mice are busy beating the stuffing out of your Goons?” He said which was accompanied by several loud explosions, crashes and Vinnie cheering exuberantly. “Exactly!” Limburger growled. “They are right outside and even as engaged as they are, they will be sure to notice our departure and give chase, and as per the nauseating normal turn of events, put a stop to yet another of my Brilliant Schemes!” Limburger informed him. “Well, yes that is how events tend to play out. “Karbuncle said. “AND I AM SICK OF IT!” Bellowed Limburger. The force of it slamming Karbuncle against the window and nearly thru it. “That is why I am putting that much extra effort into this evil endeavor of mine.” He snarled. “Oh, I fully agree with you, but I must ask. Do you think it Wise to make Allies with our New Allies? “He asked nervously. “I feel I must point out that they do have a bet of a nefarious reputation, even by your standards.” Karbuncle stated. “Oh, I am Very Aware of their REPUTATION, but as I stated earlier. I am TIRED of Losing to those Vile Voles. Therefore, I am willing to take Any Risk, Pay Any Price, make any Deal with any Devilfish so to speak To RID MYSELF OF THOSE RODENTS!” Limburger angrily exclaimed. With that said, Limburger collected himself and turned and looked out the window with his binoculars to take in the battle raging down in the area surrounding his building. Yes. He is willing to pay Any Price indeed. 

Back at the Last Chance Garage, Charley was busy finishing up a few customer repairs jobs so she could close the shop up and get ready for the guys inevitable return for repairs, reloading and Vinnie’s boasting about his heroics in battle. Just another day in the Life Charley thought to herself with a smile. She also needed to check on her patient. Turning the Open Sign to Closed Charley walked thru the small office of the Garage and into the repair bays. Charley stopped in her tracks. It was almost pitch black in the garage. She didn’t remember turning the lights out. She reached for the light switches and clicked them on. “Oh, excuse me I didn’t know that….” Charley started to say. She blinked a few times. She could have sworn she saw someone standing over next to the couch Hard Luck was lying on. She thought she saw a woman. A very Tall Woman. Apparently, it was just a shadow, a shadow that took a few seconds to go away after the lights came on. Charley shook her head. It had been a long hard day; she was more tired than she though. All the excitement must be getting to her she thought. She could have sworn she heard a woman laughing too. She walked over to the couch and looked down at the slightly pathetic figure on it. He was still twisting restlessly and groaning quietly. He hadn’t fallen off the couch again, so his bandages were still all-in place. He was laying on his stomach with his cybernetic leg resting on the floor as was his heavy gloved paw. He was also slightly drooling. The poor guy, he had been thru a lot since she had meet him. It was almost hard to believe it had only been a few hours ago. She knelt to take a closer look at his bandages when she noticed the pendant hanging from the chain around his neck. It was shaped just like the Biker Mice symbol the guys had all over their bikes. 

It was made of a very shiny silver like material. It also had little jewels embedded in place for the eyes. They sparkled even in the low light. A pretty, violet, or was it red? Charley leaned in closer. The eyes on the pendant continued to sparkle and change color, from violet, red, orange, and yellow all the way to blue then green. “Green, just like my eyes.” Charley said in a dream like voice. Her hand slowly reaching out to take the pendant. Quicker than Charley’s eyes could follow she found her wrist in an ice cold and vice like grip. “Don’t Ever Touch IT!” Hard Luck growled at her. His gloved paw holding her arm. “Ahh!” Charley gasped at the pain. “Ahh!” gasped Hard Luck as his eyes snaped open and He woke up and rolled off the couch an on top of Charley. “Off!” they both let out as they landed in a tangled heap. “What, where, when, why, who are you!?” Hard Luck asked sitting up and looking at Charley. “Erg, let go of my wrist first!” Charley said painfully. “Huh, what, oh sorry, I am sorry!” Hard Luck stammered as he let go of her. “Thanks.” She said while rubbing some feeling back into her hand. It was cold. Really cold she thought. Almost numb. She looked at Hard Luck’s gloved hand and wondered how it could do that. Spotting this look on her face, Hard Luck quickly hid that hand behind him. He looked around in almost a panic, “Who are You!?” He asked again. “You don’t remember?” She asked. He just shook his head back and forth. “I’m Charley.” She told him again. He just stared back at her with his green and yellow eyes. “Charley.” She repeated. “You saved me from those Monsters.” Still a blank stare, his antenna starting to spark again but not as intently as before. She just sighed. “My Name is Charley. Charley Davidson.” He started to try and repeat this, but it looked like what happens when you give a dog too much peanut butter. 

All he could get out was a few chocking noises. “Chu, chak, chuurrr, chllaarrr..” Taking a deep breath Charley just stopped him before he passed out again. “Davidson, just call me Davidson.” She blurted out. He inhaled deeply, getting some air into himself he let it out and repeated it. “Davidson. Davidson…Right..I got it. Your Name is Davidson.” He said with relief like someone had pulled a thorn out of his throat. “Nice to meet you, again.” Charley smiled at him and held out her right hand. He looked at it with a weird expression before he seemed to figure out what she meant. He kept his gloved right paw hidden behind him and awkwardly reached out with his left paw that was in the brace and timidly shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too again, I think.” He said nervously. She looked at the weak handshake but just smiled back with as friendly a smile as she could.   
This continued for a few more awkward seconds before He let go of her hand. “Uh.” He said slowly. Charley gave him an encouraging look to get him to continue. “What planet am I on?” He asked. “What planet?” She asked back. “Oh, this is the planet Ear…” Charley started to tell him, but he cut her off before she could finish. “Wait, where’s Dently?!” He yelled, while panic driven looking around the garage. “DENTLY WHERE ARE YOU DENTLY!?” He fell over tripping on his own feet in a blind panic. Charley reached forward to help him up and try and calm him down. 

With a Loud Crash from behind the couch Dently the Motorcycle came screeching and bashing into view, almost as if it had been hiding back there. The Relief that came over Hard Luck was like a wave. He grabbed Dently’s front tire forks and hugged it like a long-lost family member had suddenly reappeared. “Why did You do that, you know that I Hate it when you do that!?” Dently went into a chaotic symphony of noises while literally bouncing up and down. Charley sat there and watched this to her very one-sided conversation go on. Dently making bang, clunks, and all types of noises while Hard Luck nodded and replied. “Yeah, uh huh, I was asleep? She was? What happened? Oh, Cheese really? Yes, I know you are scared of…Yes I am too you know that…” He suddenly stopped and seemed to realize that Charley was also in the room. He stared at her for a second, looking like he had already forgotten her name again. He did this for a few seconds when Charley sighed and started to tell Him Her name again . “Davidson.” She said pointing at herself. “Yeah, right. I remember now.” He said. She wasn’t sure she really believed him. Dently let loose with another round of noises. “Huh, what?” Hard Luck asked him. More noises. Hard Luck looked down at his bandage wrapped torso, arms, tail, and leg. “Oh, wow. Really? Uh, Dently says I have you to think for the medical work, so uh... Thanks.” He said to Charley. “Your Welcome.” She said back. “I kind of wondered why things hurt more then they normally do.” Hard Luck said slowly taking in the bandages once more. “Hey, you changed the wrappings on my tail. I haven’t been able to change those in a real long time.” He said to her. “Yeah, those were pretty nasty.” She said, not wanting to raise the subject of the condition of his tail under said wrappings. 

Hard Luck slowly got an odd look on his face as he fidgeted. He looked behind him and then to Charley while pointing behind him with his left hand. “Did you also bandage up my…” He said while slowly cutting himself off. “Charley just gave a timid smile and nodded. “Uh, thanks again.” He said sheepishly. “Wait, how did this conversation start again, oh yeah now I remember, What Planet is this again?” “Earth.” Charley told Him. “Earth?” He asked. “Earth.” She said again. He paused for a few seconds. “They named your planet Dirt?” “What, No!” Charley stammered. “Why does that planet sound familiar?” He questioned. Charley stared at him for a second then told him. “Maybe because it is in the same solar system as your home planet?” “My home planet?” He said confusedly. “Yes, your home planet.” She said again. He just stared blankly at her. “Your Home Planet…Mars!” She gasped. This took a few seconds before it seemed to sink in. “Mars!” He gasped. “I am this close to Mars?!” He looked over his shoulder as if he expected the Planet Mars itself to jump out from behind something and say Boo! He managed to fend off that panic attack, this time. “Wait, how do you know I am a Martian?” He asked her with a suspicious glance. “Because I have been there, and I happen to know quite a few Martians very personally.” She said with a bit of pride. It wasn’t often Charley got to talk about the more Sci Fi side of her life with others. “You have?” He asked her with a look somewhere between shock and disbelief. “Wait, you know some Martians?” He continued. “Which MARTIANS?” Once again Charley wasn’t sure how to take the odd look, he was giving her. “Well I know Throttle, Modo, and Vi..” She started to tell him before he interrupted her. “MODO, you know MODO!” He blurted out. “Oh, I haven’t seen Modo in years.” The new look of both grief and happiness almost broke her heart. “Actually, you saw him just over an hour or so ago.” Charley reminded him. “I did?” He asked her. “I did?” He asked as he turned to look at Dently. 

Dently’s Mounted Camera vigorously began to shake up and down in a yes gesture. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Hard Luck asked Dently in an annoyed tone. Dently looked like he was about to give a lengthy reply, but Hard Luck just waved a paw and him. “Never Mind.” He said. Charley wasn’t sure how, but she got the distinct impression of annoyance from the way the motorcycle just stared back at him. “You said Modo, Throttle, and …uh what’s his name are here, what are they doing on Earth?” He asked. Charley bit back a smirk. She just saw that look cross Vinnie’s face again at NOT Being remembered. “They crash landed here a few years ago when they got shot down by the Plutarkians.” She said. They have been here ever since fighting those monsters from destroying Earth like they did Mars.” The oddest mix of expressions crossed his face. It was like he couldn’t decide if he already knew this or not. Shaking his head back and forth a couple of times like he was trying to clear his thoughts out, and sending a few sparks flying from his antenna, he decided to move on to new questions. “How long have the Stink Fishes been here again?” He asked. She told him something like 5 years. His green and yellow eyes nearly popped out of his head. “And the Planet is still Here?” He gasped. “The guys are really good at messing up Limburgers plans.” She replied proudly. “How many Tarks are here?” He followed up with. “Well, there used to be more but right now just 2, I think.” She said. “Only 2, then it can’t be much more than a level 1 incursion.” He said to himself. “A what?” She aside. “Uh, never mind.” He stammered quickly. “Do you know which Stink Fishes are here?” “Right now, all I am sure of is Limburger and Brie.” She answered him. “Limburger I think I have heard of, but you are sure it is just those 2, not anymore?” He asked. She shook her head yes. ““Good cause if it is just a level 1 or 2 incursion, He wouldn’t be here for anything less than a Level 4.” Hard Luck said to himself. “Who wouldn’t be here?

Charley asked. “Uh, never mind!” He quickly stammered. He quickly reached out and took both of Charley’s hands in his paws, being careful not to touch hers with his black gloved right paw she noticed. “I can’t thank you enough for all that you have done for me and Dently, I really can’t but if you could just point me in the direction of the nearest Spaceport I will be on my way!” He rattled off at her with an incredibly nervous smile on his face. “Spaceport?” She asked confusedly. “You know, the Spaceport, that place where the spaceships land and take beings from one planet to another planet, the spaceport!” he explained to her like she was a little kid not grasping the most obvious of subjects. “Wait you mean you would just leave like this, without saying goodbye to Modo and the guys?” She said with a shocked look on her face. 

Dently was also doing his best to give Hard Luck a dirty look. Hard Luck gave Dently a very guilty sideways look before once more putting his best very fake looking smile on his face before turning back to Charley. “Oh, no I would never do that!” He exclaimed in a way that came across as very Insincere to Charley. “That is why I am asking You to tell Modo Goodbye for Me!” He said. “See, you say goodbye to Modo for me and it’s all good, now if you could just tell me where the nearest spaceport is…” Charley just tried to process this and managed to reply, “We don’t have any spaceports.” A look of dread quickly passed over his furry face before he put the “smile” back up. “Oh, small town huh, well if you could just point me towards the nearest big city that has one, I will be on my way.” Charley just gave him a look, that he chose to ignore. “No, you don’t understand, I mean Earth doesn’t have any Spaceports.” She said. A look of horror crossed his face. “What do you mean No Spaceports?” He thought for a second then asked Charley. “Wait what Time Zone is this?” Not quite understanding this question Charley answered it anyway. “Chicago is in the Central Standard Time Zone, why?” Hard Luck gave her a blank stare. “What, No I mean how do you tell time?” He asked. “With clocks.” She said with a sly smile. Ignoring this Hard Luck continued. “No, I mean How do you tell what Era this is, you know, by Galactic Core Rotational Synchronizing?” He asked. All He got was a blank stare. “Tachyon Decay Rate?” He tried. Another blank stare. “Star date, please tell you are at least going by Star Date?” he practically begged. “uh no?’ She said sadly. “Oh, please tell me you are at least past using that stupid B.C.E, C.E crap!” He said. “The What?” She asked. “No, wait now I understand you. We go by B.C and A.D. Just like we always have.” She said in a hopefully helpful way. A look of confused terror crossed his face before he erupted. “Awww this Stupid Primitive Mud Ball!” He yelled while stomping around in a circle. His metal foot cracking the concrete floor. “Hey, that’s my floor!” Charley snapped. “And that is my Planet you are talking about!” Looking down at the metal footprints in the floor and then trying to not look guilty He smiled at her. “Uh, no offence meant!’ He said quickly. “Wait, Modo, where is he?” He asked. “Modo?” She said. “Him and the guys are off fighting Limburger, like always.” “Wait, that is here in town, right?” He asked. “Yeah. Limburger has a Tower on the South Side of town.” She told him. “If one of those slime swimmers has a tower, then there has got to at least be a…” he said before stopping midsentence. He ran over and jumped on Dently then turned to Charley. “Well, what are you waiting for, let’s go help!” She stared at him for a few seconds. Was this the same mouse she had met a few hours ago? He had transformed from the scared, confused, and unsteady creature to a fast talking, shifty and determined mouse. 

She was still trying to make sense of this when he just impatiently gaped at her. “Come on, you know the way to this tower, and you want to help Modo and the others, don’t you?” Now it was her turn to keep her eyes in her socket. “What?” She asked. “You mean go with you, into battle?” “Yeah, sure why not?” he asked. “They guys never take me, I mean yeah you are right, let’s go!” She said with determination. Charley grabbed her helmet and ran over and got on to Dently behind Hard Luck who quickly put on his own battered helmet. “Come on!” Charley said. “Let’s Rock & Ride!” She roared. A few seconds went by and Hard Luck and Dently just stared at her. “What are we waiting for?” She asked him impatiently. “Waiting for you to open the door.” He said and pointed at the still closed Garage Bay Door. “Oh my God, you Are Different.” Charley said.   
To Be Continued…


	3. Biker Mice From Mars : A Hard Lucks Night Chapter 3

Biker Mice from Mars  
“A Hard Luck’s Night”  
Pt 3

BOOM! The whole area rocked as another explosion hit the area. In fact, there had been a LOT of Explosions over the last few minutes. It was a bit of a testament to how much Limburger’s bribes, blackmail and outright threats were working to keep local law enforcement and other pesky human agencies away from the area of Chicago that he controlled. An awfully Expensive Testament Limburger thought as He stared down at the chaos on the streets around his tower, a testament that He hoped would soon pay off! He took another glance at his watch and smiled. Just a few more minutes. Down on the street, those minutes were taking their toll. 

The area around the tower was a mess! Granted this is nothing new for the Limburger Tower but tonight it had achieved a new level of Mess with the Tower still actually standing! There were wrecked and burning vehicles everywhere. There were also broken and groaning Goons everywhere too! 

“Are we done yet?” Modo gasped. “Starting to look that way.” Replied Throttle. “Waaahhuugguhhthaa!” gurgled Vinnie. Throttle and Modo were getting concerned. They were starting to fear that Vinnie might be suffering from Adrenaline burn out! “It better be about over; I am starting to run low on just about everything.” Throttle said looking at his bike’s readouts. Modo nodded. Lil Hoss was not in the best shape now either. None of the bikes were. They and the Mice were all showing signs of wear and tear after the prolonged battle. 

All 3 of the bikes were practically running on fumes and almost all their ammo was gone. Throttle only had a couple of grenades left. Even Modo with his near inexhaustible energy of his arm cannon was starting to overheat from all the use it was getting. Even Vinnie was nearly as burned out as one of his used flares. The Galaxy’s Biggest Adrenaline Jockey was on the verge of needing a nap! Throttle had to admit that they were all tired. Limburger had never gone to these lengths before. His natural cheapness was one of his most exploitable weakness. For him to put this many Goons and Vehicles out to fight them must have put a dent in his very tight checkbook. 

Modo took a few puffs on his arm cannon, it sizzled slightly from the cool breeze. “Come on Bros, let's get this over with.” He growled. “Yeah, this day needs a capper, lets bash into the Tower and smash whatever Limburger’s Evil Plan of the day is.” Vinnie added. “I need a Root Beer.” Throttle was in full agreement with that. “Ok Bro’s lets end this.” He said. “All right!” cheered Vinnie, apparently getting another of his legendary energy boosts. “Sooner we Trash the Big Cheese, sooner we can recharge and go hunt down those Big Monsters that tried to hurt Charley!” He proclaimed. “Heck yeah, get some Payback for Charley and My Little Bro!” Modo chimed in. His one eye glowing red. Throttle smiled as he admired his bro’s renewed spirits, not that he disagreed with them in the slightest. They needed a break. Throttle turned his own bike and got ready to lead the charge. That was just when he realized just what Limburger had been planning, and how he had fallen for it. Hard! “Oh No!” He exclaimed and he looked up at the Tower. Vinnie and Modo stopped too and followed his gaze. They were nearly thrown from their cycles as 5 exceptionally large and enormously powerful things crashed into the street around them like bombs. 5 very fresh and ready to battle 3 weary worn out Martians. At the top of the tower, a burst of loud malevolent laughter could be heard echoing out. 

Charley & Hard Luck, riding on Dently were racing towards the chaos at that moment. So far it had been a silent ride. Other then when Charley pointed out the directions hardly a word had been said. After Hard Luck waking up and opening outburst of questions he had fallen back into “as quiet as a mouse” mode. She could not get a word out of him now. He either just shrugged or just ignored her questions. He seemed a million miles away. She was starting to really wonder what was going on in his head. Dently on the other hand had kept up an almost not stop barrage of noises as they traveled across Chicago. He was getting the same silence as Charley. This was one of the strangest Mice Charley had met so far. Wherever Hard Luck’s mind was at, it was not letting anyone else in. 

“We are almost there, it’s just around the next corner.” Charley says and points out the corner. “Huh, what, no I didn’t you can’t accuse me of that!” Hard Luck blurted out. “What?” a very confused Charley asked. Shaking his head like he had just woken up from a vivid dream, or nightmare, He just turned his head and said, “What did you say?” Charley just stared at him for a few seconds before pointing again and saying “I said we are almost there, turn here. “Uh, Oh, Right!” He said. “No, Left.” Charley said back. Hard Luck gave her a confused look. Dently’s mounted camera eye just shook back and forth sadly and he made the turn himself. They rounded the corner and Dently slammed to a harsh stop. “WHOA!” both Charley and Hard Luck yelled at the battle they saw taking place in front of them.

“WHOA!” Vinnie yelled as he was chased by one of the Monsters, it large mouth filled with savage saw-like teeth snapping a hairsbreadth from the tip of his tail. “Hey, watch the merchandise Sweetheart!” Vinnie jibbed at the monster as he reached back and yanked his tail away from the mouth. The Monster just kept snapping its teeth as it used its armor jets to keep flying after the rocketing Vinnie. In pretty much the same situation, Throttle and Modo were trying to use teamwork to deal with their pursuers. Unfortunately for them, their ammo was now totally spent. Not that any of it had done them any good. Their energy blasts just bounced off the shielded armor, and their missiles and grenades had been no better. They either were too weak to do any real damage to the monsters or, as Vinnie put it, they cheated by using what looked like a short-range inbuilt teleporter to “Port” out of the way of the explosive device to just reappear a short distance away in a burst of light and to just continue their pursuits of the mice. Not being able to shoot back, they tried to turn the Monsters strength against them. Modo and Throttle used one of their “plays” to try and use complicated swerving maneuvers with their bikes to try and get them to crash into each other. It sadly was not working. The Monsters at first used their teleporters to avoid the collision and after that, they simply dodged. They didn’t seem all that smart, but they did learn quick. 

Something Throttle was accusing himself of not being able to do right now. He had walked himself and Modo and Vinnie into this trap like the greenest of newbie first-year cadets. Limburger had orchestrated this like a master. Distracting them with the escape pod, and the Monsters hunting Charley across Chicago and the extra-large Goon Platoon, and He still wasn’t sure how Hard Luck was playing into all this if he was even a part of it. With Hard Luck anything is possible. 

Pulling his mind back to the heat of the moment, Throttle decided it was time for one of their Very Rarely Used Tactics, which was to Turn Tail and Run! Vinnie Loathed that Play! Throttle was not too fond of it either but right now, they did not have much choice. Too bad he could not spot a way out! The Monsters were using a chase and pin strategy. Of the 5 Monsters, 3 of them were in direct pursuit of the mice while the other 2 kept to a higher elevation and using their own weapons to trap the mice in the area right in front of Limburger’s tower. “This is starting to not be all that much fun anymore.” Modo growled out as he used up more precious fuel to keep his own tail out of a snapping mouth. “What?” gasped Vinnie. “What else would you rather be doing on a weeknight?” He said with a trademarked Vinnie smirk. Modo just gave him a dirty look. He could think of Lots of other things He would rather be doing. A whole lot of other things! Throttle agreed, but the chances of them making it to the weekend right now were starting to look pretty, slim. 

Suddenly the tactics of the monsters changed. The 3 pursuing creatures kicked their flight jets into overdrive and started circling the Bros. They speeded up to almost a blur. They then began to tighten the circle forcing the Bros into a parked hurdle. With the Monsters overhead, they could not jump over the circle without getting blasted by them. They were Trapped! “Not Good Bros, this is Not Good!” Throttle said with anger in his voice. Modo’s eye glowed red. Vinnie also was uncharacteristically quiet. Surely a sign of doom.   
Looking down on the scene unfolding before him, Limburger was literally hopping up and down with impatience! “What are You waiting for, destroy them!” He yelled! “Oh, why am I always forced to deal with such mind-numbing incompetents!” He whined. “Duh, Hey Boss, we has gots de big doohickey into the chopper and already to go, I only dropped it 3 times!” Greasepit said proudly from the hallway. “Case in point.’ Limburger groaned. 

Down on the street, the Bros trapped in the circle were also wondering why they were not roasted rodents but were not going to complain about it. Throttle looking up at the 2 creatures overhead and made this guess. The only reason they were still alive is because the creatures were enjoying watching them sweat. A real bunch of finned fiends he thought. The 2 creatures aimed their trident weapons down at them and they began to glow with an energy build up. The Bros just stared back up at them defiantly.   
The Large Leader took careful aim and started to lean in for the shot when it suddenly jerked its head to one side. It let out a Blood-Curdling Rage-Filled Roar and jerked the trident up and Opened Fire, at something other than the Bros. The slightly smaller creature next to it quickly turned its head to look at its leader with a confused sense about it. Taking instant advantage of this Throttle called out a 3-way split play. Modo aimed his arm cannon straight up and unleashed a blast at the 2nd Creature, hitting its trident weapon almost knocking it from its taloned grasp. Throttle and Vinnie rocked up and over the circling creatures on their bikes firing their rockets down and breaking them up and sending them spinning off into a confused huddle, trying to figure out what just happened, and looking up to their leaders for orders. The Monster’s Leader was still firing blindly at something else entirely. Its target was Hard Luck and Charley! 

They had just managed to dodge Its blast missed them by the slimmest of margins! The Flames of the blast swarmed around them! Zipping away on Dently, both Hard Luck’s Fur and Charley’s hair and clothing were smoking from it. The Monster Leader flying after them in pursuit, continuing to blast away at them!   
“Aaaahh!” Hard Luck screamed! “Those are Slaughtarkians!” “Why didn’t you tell me there were Slaughtarkians on this planet!?” He yelled out. Charley assumed the question was aimed at her, but she didn’t have an answer for him, she was kind of busy patting out the flames on both her and him. “What’s a Slaughtarkians?” She yelled back. He didn’t answer he just kept steering Dently thru the other cars along the road, which by now were also doing their best to get out of the way of the blasts coming from the Large Monster flying down the street carelessly blasting away. “Why here, why now, why ME!?” Hard Luck frantically stammered away, appearing to either not hear Charley or just flat out ignoring her. “Faster Dently, Faster! “He yelled down at the bike. “What is a Slaughtarkian, and what do they want with you?” Charley yelled at him. “I won’t go thru that again, not again, I won’t!” He said. “Hey!” Charley shouted and punched him in the back of his helmeted head a couple of times. “What are those things and what do they want with you?” She asked him now that she had gotten his attention. “Huh, what, who are you?” He gasped at her. Like he just realized she was there, and she was someone he had never laid eyes on before. Charley could have screamed.

Dodging another blast and explosion, Dently rattled off a burst of noises while weaving in and around the traffic and other obstacles. Hard Luck looked down at the mounted camera. “Huh, what, who?” He rattled off. He turned and looked back at Charley, with almost no sign of recognition on his fuzzy face. “You, uh, yeah YOU!” He stuttered while obviously trying to remember her name. Charley just stared at him. Dently blurped something. “Oh, Yeah, you are chu..chahh..choke…hack” He started to say before his throat sounded like it was caught on something. “Oh, not this again.” Charley growled. Another burst of noise from Dently. “DAVIDSON!” He proclaimed while giving Charley a weak smile. Charly just sighed and ducked another blast of heat and debris from behind her. 

Limburger nearly passed out at watching the sight below him. “What are those Murderous Morons doing!?” He raged. “They had those Vile Voles Trapped and ready to deliver the killing Strike, and then they Let Them Escape!” Literally hopping up and down mad, his stench rolling off him in waves. Karbuncle and Greasepit were playing it safe and staying in the hall outside his office. “Uhm, maybe we should take advantage of their departure and the mice did chase after them, perhaps now would be a good time to enact Operation Big Zapper, what with the Mice being so completely distracted.” He advised smarmily. Greasepit just nodded dumbly. Limburger still snarling and literally steaming did his best to get his temper under control. “Grrrr, maybe you are right my dear demented Doctor.” He snarled. “Perhaps it would be best to err on the side of GREED and carry out our plan.” He turned and straighten out his suit. “Very Well. We shall proceed forthwith and trust our animalistic allies to keep to their side of our contract.” And with that, they ran up the stairs to the waiting Helicopter. 

“Charley, that was Charley, what is she doing here, why did He bring her here!?” Vinnie growled angrily as he gunned his bike attempting to catch up to Charley and Hard Luck. “She knows better than to follow us into a fight!” He said thru clenched teeth. His emotions running as red and as hot as his motorcycle. Throttle and Modo were doing their best to keep up with him. They were just as concerned about both Charley and Hard Luck as He was, well He might be a bit more concerned about Charley now, but they understood his sentiments. Right now, Throttle was more concerned about how all the rest of the Monsters took off to try and catch up to their leader. “Yeah Bro, we have to stop those things before they can hurt either Charley Ma’am or My Little Brother!” Modo added as he pulled up along side Throttle. “I know big guy, I know but right now I am also kind of concerned for all of Chicago right now, what with those things blasting everything in site and us not in the best shape to stop them!” Throttle said with concern while looking at the very worrying state of his fuel gauge. It was almost as empty as his weapons. They needed to go refuel and reload, BAD! He was trying to come up with a way of convincing Vinnie of that first. That was going to be nigh impossible task right now Throttle was thinking, because he knew his bro. The Bro in question lost what was left of his very, limited patience. “You guys are Too Slow, lets Move IT!” Vinnie barked and gunned his engine even more. He shot forward like a blur but that only lasted a few seconds before his engine suddenly cut out on him. He had finally used up the last of his gas. His bike wobbled and slowed to a stop. “NO!” Vinnie yelled and then jumped off his bike as it fell over and he took off on foot and started running as fast as he could. Throttle and Modo pulled up on either side of him on their bikes, their own engines starting to make chugging noises too, with their fuel almost all used up. They reached out and picked up Vinnie under his arms and lifted him up. His feet still running. “Hey put me down I gotta go save Charley!” He said, still running in the air. 

“Put the brakes on Vinnie, you are running a bit underweight.” Modo said. “This is no time for jokes, I, that is I mean We gotta go save Charley from those Monsters!” Vinnie gasped out. “I know but we can’t do that with out our bikes.” Modo told him, letting his own concern show thru. “He is right Vinnie, and you know we are going to need our bikes to take on those walking tanks, and we can’t do that without gas or ammo!” Throttle pointed out from the other side. “Yeah, but yeah but…” Vinnie stammered impatiently looking down the road at the damage left behind from the chase. His concern for Charley nearly blotting out his senses. “We are just as worried as you are, but you know better now calm down and help us get the bikes to the Last Chance!” Throttle told him. “Yeah Little Bro besides, she is with Hard Luck, he won’t let anything happen to her.” Modo pointed out. “Hard Luck!?” Vinnie nearly chocked with shock across his face. “Hard Luck can’t take care of himself!” Vinnie angrily pointed out. Modo started to argue this but doubt slowly spread across his face as he thought about this. “Then he is with Charley and she will keep him out of trouble, but we haven’t got time to argue about this, we’ve got to get the bikes running fast!” Throttle cut in. Vinnie and Modo just nodded and they turned around to go get Vinnie’s bike. Vinnie managed to control himself during this, but only just. The sounds of explosions could still be heard ringing out across Chicago. Vinnie bit back any responses and decided that getting their bikes taken care of was their top priority. 

At that moment, the Top Priority was making it their Top Priority not to get Blasted into Random Atoms! Something the street behind was not doing a particularly good job of avoiding. Luckily, Charley had managed to steer Hard Luck and Dently into one of the neighborhoods that Limburger had pretty much already all but destroyed before the Bros crash-landed on earth all that time ago. She really wished those knuckleheads were here now! BOOM! Another explosion hit just behind them. Charley ducked as best she could with her arms wrapped around the seat Hard Luck was sitting on. Hard Luck was shouting at Dently as to which way to go and to go faster. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Charley was also quite sure that he was not actually steering Dently. He was just hanging on for dear life like she was. The street (what was left of it) was flying past them in a blur! It still kind of amazed her that she still was not used to going this fast. Another explosion went off right behind them! Charley checked to make sure she was not on fire again. She saw that they were now being pursued by all 5 of the Slaughtarkians now. She yelled this information to Hard Luck over all the noise. “All of em?” He gasped. “Do you know how hard it is to put down just one Slaughtarkian!?” She gave him a look and told him no. “Well, you won’t find out if you don’t start shooting back!” He said and handed her the two large blaster guns from the holsters he carried them in. She took the big hand cannons and gawped at them. The Bros would have a fit if they saw this. Especially Vinnie! She couldn’t count the times they had all but forbid her from joining in the fight. Her eyes grew even bigger as his tail suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her up and flipped her around so she could face the enemy. 

This was great she finally getting a chance to get some payback for those fowl fish trying to turn her into a snack. She hefted the guns up and took aim, then blinked a few times. “Hard Luck, they’re gone!” She said almost unbelievingly. “What?” He all but choked. “They can’t be gone, they never give up, start shooting quick!” He said in a panic. Charley looked back behind; the street was empty. “They are gone I tell you!” She stated again. Dently slammed on the brakes and they screeched to such a sudden stop that if Hard Luck didn’t still have his tail wrapped around her, she would still be flying down the street. Hard Luck spun Dently around in a 180 and looked back down the deserted street. He shook his head a few times as if to clear his vision He then activated his helmet's vision enhancements and scanned the area. He jumped off Dently and pulled off his helmet and continued to stare down the street. “They are gone!” He gasped unbelievingly. “But they never give up, NEVER!” 

He started spinning around trying to investigate every corner and shadow, expecting their pursuers to jump out and attack at any second. “He looked like he might faint. Charley rushed up and grabbed him before he did fall over. “They chased me across 78 parsecs non-stop, not one inch of it, they never give up, why would they give up, not unless.” He stopped as a thought hit him. He almost looked like he was going to be sick. “Not unless they went after something they wanted more, where is Modo, Throttle, and, and, uh Whatsisname?” He asked while looking at her. Charley had to stop and think about that. In all the chaos of the last few minutes, she had all but forgotten about them. “I don’t know. If they aren’t fighting Limburger or looking for us, they must be at the Last Chance or the Hideout, why?” Charley said. He gave her a look she wasn’t sure she liked the look of. “Because if they aren’t after, uh well Me, then who else would they go after?” He said with that kind of look somebody gives someone that they really wouldn’t like getting. “The guys are more than capable of taking on these Slaughtarkians, the Bros are the best fighters I have ever seen.” Charley said proudly. “No, you still don’t understand!” Hard Luck said practically hopping up and down in frustration. “Those Killers wouldn’t go after someone like them if they didn’t have some kind of advantage over them, and by advantage, I mean a totally UNFAIR Advantage!” 

This started to sink in. She remembered the state the bikes were in when she last saw them. Hard Luck could be right, and that worried her for some reason. “The Last Chance is closest we should probably go there first.” She said now starting to share his anxiety. They both jumped back on to Dently and raced off.   
Just a couple of blocks away from the Last Chance Garage, Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie were running and pushing their now all 3 completely out of gas bikes. “Faster Bros, we gotta move faster than this, we’ve gotta go save Charley!” He said almost out of breath. Pushing a motorcycle 4 miles is enough to even try Him out. Almost. Were nearly there, Vinnie so try to calm down at least a little. “Throttle suggested. “Yeah we have been listening to the police bands and there haven’t been any more reports of Shark Monsters or anything else.” Modo said trying to help calm their young hot head down. To be honest, Throttle was wanting to hurry this up too. He didn’t like the feeling of being as defenseless as they were. He wanted all their bikes refueled and reloaded as fast as possible. He was as worried about Charley as Vinnie was, he was simply better at keeping it bottled up. And he knew Modo was making just as big an effort keeping his concern for both Charley and Hard Luck under control too. The Big Guys Big Heart was his strongest muscle in more ways than one. “There is the garage now, just another 10 minutes and we will be mobile again.” Throttle said with relief. “About time!” Vinnie griped while he started pushing his bike faster. “Come on you two, you are slower than constipated turtles!” He complained. Throttle and Modo just shook their heads. His impatience was starting to break thru again. “Just 5 minutes Vin-Man and we will be ready to…” Modo started to say but he was cut off savagely as the Slaughtarkians Attacked! They unleashed a massive volley from their trident weapons. All 3 of the Bros took the full brunt of it. The Bikes crashed into a new crater in front of the garage, and the Mice went rolling across the street to land in an unmoving pile. The Slaughtarkians landed and moved towards them.

A few minutes later Hard Luck and Charley came rattling around the street on Dently, racing towards the garage as fast as they could. Charley hadn’t been able to raise them on the radio. All the Martian Frequencies were jammed with static. She wondered if the weird electrical disturbances were causing it, but that wasn’t really her biggest worry right now. 3 Big Objects of Worry to be exact. Her worries got a lot worse as they rounded the street corner to her garage. “Oh No!” She gasped. “Oh, Fondue Me!” Hard Luck added. Right in front of the garage, all 3 of the Mice were laying in an unconscious pile surrounded by the Slaughtarkians towering over them. One of the smaller ones quickly pointed out their approach to the Leader. It looked straight at Hard Luck and gave him its best approximation of what it thought was a SMILE. Hard Luck went from a light blue to a greenish-white. One of the other Monsters easily picked up the still unconscious Throttle, Modo and Vinnie and activated its jets, and flew off into the night sky. 

“MODO!” Yelled Hard Luck at the sight of his Foster Brother being carried off. He flipped a switch on Dently’s handlebars, and all his weapons popped out of, and he raced forward opening fire on the monsters! The Slaughtarkians were expecting this and activated their jets and tore into the sky! Unfortunately, all Hard Luck’s shots hit the front of the Last Chance. “My Garage!” Charley gasped in shock at the sight of her home and business getting blasted…AGAIN! She could have almost sympathized with Limburger at this point. She didn’t have much time to think about this before a couple of mismatched and dented wings with jet thrusters popped out of Dently’s sides and all 3 of them blasted off into the sky after the Slaughtarkians! To bad Charley’s stomach didn’t make the trip with her. The cold air above the city quickly focused her attention again. They were catching up to the Alien Bounty Hunters and fast! 3 out of the group of 5 flipped around and came at them, weapons blazing. Hard Luck yanked on Dently’s handlebars and swerved out of the way of the blasts, swooped around came up in between the groups. He aimed Dently right at the Large Leader and gunned the engines. The Large Monster barely avoided them, but this was what Hard Luck wanted, the Leader was put off balance as He turned toward the Alien holding the 3 Biker Mice! It fired its armor’s jets the max to try and get away but carrying the 3 Mice was slowing it down. Hard Luck reached out and grabbed the unconscious Modo by his tail. “Gimme back My Brother!” He yelled. A tug of war broke out between them. The Creature’s arms full of Mice pulled back. “Mine, mine, mine!” The Creature snarled and gripped its prey harder. “You can’t have him!” Hard Luck yelled back. 

Charley looked on feeling helpless in this fight. The two tugging back and forth was causing them all to rock back and forth threatening to unbalance and send them all crashing into the city streets below. She looked back over her shoulder to see the other 4 creatures catching up to them. “Hard Luck stop it!” She yelled at him. He ignored her and continued to fight with the Slaughtarkian. The 4 Slaughtarkians were mere feet away from them, their clawed hands reaching out to snag them! She was punching him in the back, but he wasn’t noticing her at all. The Others were even closer now, she could almost feel their hot breath on her neck. Moving almost without thinking, Charley grabbed Hard Luck’s bandaged tail and thrust it down into Dently’s rocket exhaust, where it quickly caught fire. Hard Luck’s green and yellow eyes suddenly bulged. “YEEEOOWW!” He went and let go of Modo’s tail to reach around and grab his own. “Dently take us down NOW!” Charley yelled. Dently did as he was told and took them down, quick as he could! The other Slaughtarkians started to chase them but the Leader stopped then and waved them on to follow it. 

Down in a dark alley behind some dilapidated buildings, the 3 of them all but crashed to a landing. Dently fell over on his side sending Charley and Hard Luck rolling off. Hard Luck jumped up and grabbed his still smoking, and sizzling tail and jumped around trying to put it out. “Ow, ow, ow! He cried. “What did you do that for?” He looked at Charley like she was crazy. Charley crawled to her feet, took off her helmet then ran over and started to pummel Hard Luck with it. “You Big Blue Dummy, you nearly got us all killed!” She yelled at him! Putting his arms up to defend himself he tried to back away from her but tripped and fell over the crashed Dently. “Ouch!” He gasped. “What did I do, what did I do?” Charley glared down at him. “What did you…why you…You nearly got us All KILLED!” She yelled at him again. “That was a level of Stupid I haven’t even seen Vinnie pull off!” He just sat there and rubbed his sore tail and thought about this, while trying to avoid the glares from both Charley and Dently. “I, I , I mean, uh…” Hard Luck mumbled, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make him feel as stupid as he actually felt. Charley just groaned and buried her face in her hands. Sighing She put on a sympathetic face. “Look, Hard Luck, I know you want to save Modo and the others, but you can’t just go running in blindly like that.” She explained. “You have to have a Plan First!” Hard Luck looked at Dently who looked back at him. If machines could have shrugged, he would have. “I, I had …a…plan.” He replied not very convincingly. “If you say it was to Fly Up there and Grab Modo, I will set your tail on fire again!” She threatened. Hard Luck started to open his mouth but quickly shut it again and grabbed his still smoking and sore tail. Charley’s eyes nearly rolled out of her head. She sighed again, trying to keep her concern for the others, now in the clutches of those monsters and for Chicago. She looked down at the sorry pile of Martian and Machine that were the only ones that could help her save it. Behind her the lights in Chicago slowly started to go out. 

To be concluded.


	4. Biker Mice From Mars : A Hard Lucks Night Chapter 4

Biker Mice from Mars  
“A Hard Lucks Night”  
Pt 4.  
OC FanFic.

The City of Chicago called the Sparkling Jewel of the Midwest was an almost more accurate description than normal. The Lights of the city were still going on and off, but it was in an increasingly tightening circle. A Circle of widening darkness. It was like a reverse doughnut. A Doughnut of Darkness!   
The City was quickly falling into Chaos! In the outer parts of the city, the only lights were from the vehicles of the cities populace on the streets abandoning the dark part of the cities for the areas still with power or leaving the city for other locals. All the streets and highways were packed and getting more crowded with more and more people. Tempers were rising and the police were maxed trying to maintain whatever semblance of order they could. To put it bluntly, they were failing. Fights were breaking out nearly in every dark area, and riots were close to happening. The Mayor was in a near panic. If he had anything of an actual backbone, he would have called in the National Guard by now, but politicians will be politicians. Translation, a big wimp until someone holds their hand and takes charge of the mess so they can take the blame for it.   
Chaos continues to grow in Chicago. Limburger was so pleased with himself he could have kissed the Slaughtarkian Leader on its lipless mouth, almost. This primitive primate filled city was in utter turmoil and on the verge of Total Destruction! Also, on the verge of Total Destruction as well were the Hated Biker Mice! Oh, that kiss was getting more tempting by the minute. Limburger turned from a raised walkway along the high wall of the Chicago Main City Power Plant. He tore his gaze from the (diminishing) lights of the city and looked down at the floor of the power plant. The Knockout Gas they had pumped in was almost cleared out now. 2 of the Slaughtarkian Creatures were making a pile of the dozen or so unconscious power plant employees. Karbunckle and Greasepit were installing the Big Zapper Device into the Main Power Producing Units. It was already pulling in the electrical power from the city. Storing it up to re-release it back into the city in a massive destructive burst. The Big Zapper looked like a big D Cell Battery with some Sci-Fi Bits and Pieces connected to it. In other words, a typical Karbuncklian device.   
On the other side of the large room, being guarded by the other 2 Creatures were the 3 also unconscious Biker Mice. They were chained to the floor. Heavy Plutarkian Steel Manacles and chains around their necks, arms, and legs bolted them to the concrete floor, and all their weapons and helmets had been taken from then and tossed into a corner to be forgotten about, and just to add insult to injury their tails had been tied into a savage knot. Standing in between the Mice and the Big Zapper was the Large Slaughtarkian Leader. It was keeping one eye on the Captives and One Eye on Limburger. Steeling his nerves and best he could, Limburger composed himself; he did not want to put on a weak appearance in front of his allies. He also unleashed a cloud of spray air freshener behind his back. He was sweating like an ice cream cone in a ridiculously hot place.   
Normally the Stench of a ripe plutarkian was enough to turn the stomach of almost every species in the galaxy, Sentient, Rational, or otherwise. With the Slaughtarkian Leader, it just seemed to give it an appetite. Limburger took a deep breath and put on his most smarmy smile. He walked down the stairs and made his way over to it. “Ah my dear carnivorous champion, I can’t even begin to express my appreciation for the marvelous job you did!” He said in his most loquacious voice. The Creature just stared back at him, with a slight drool. Limburger started sweating even more and took a couple of nervous steps back. Chuckling nervously Limburger motioned to the captive Martians. “You may destroy those Vile Voles at your immediate convenience.” He spoke. It looked down at him for a few nerve-racking seconds before it replied in its unsettling voice. “No.” It Replied. “Ah yes well that will be most…WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” Limburger roared. “I said No.” It said again. “Why not, that is what I am paying you for, that is the only reason you are still here on this planet!” Limburger rasped. Not understanding this situation at all. “We still have use of them. “It told him. “Use, what Use?!” Limburger all but screamed at the Leviathan. “Bait.” It said plainly. “Bait, Bait for What?” Limburger said trying to keep from having a fit. All he wanted was those 3 mice destroyed, was that so much to ask. “The Blue Martian, I want IT!” The Leader said, hatred practically coming off it like heat. Limburger just stared at it in shock. “I DEMAND THAT YOU MURDER THOSE MICE NOW!” Limburger bellowed while hopping up and down with rage. The other Slaughtarkians, Karbunckle, and Greasepit just stood there and watched this. Greasepit had found a bag of popcorn from somewhere and was munching noisily away. Karbunckle glared at him, then demanded some popcorn for himself. “I Demand that You Destroy the Mice NOW!” Limburger continued to yell. “We have a contract and I vehemently insist that you keep to it!” The Monster leaned in with more than a shade of menace in its posture. “I am keeping to the agreement, to the LETTER of the Agreement.” It said plainly. “The contract states that we capture the Martians and Destroy them After the Device has been activated.” It snarled. “The Device has Not Been activated yet and we are as of right now not obligated to carry out your demands until then, and I want the Blue Martian, so I will use these to lure it here.” Limburger was practically pulling the hair off his mask. “Aaarrghhh, but there is no need for that, I assure you.” He whined. “Until I have that creature's Blood on My Teeth and Claws, that device will remain UNACTIVATED, is THAT Understood.” It growled at Limburger and it then bared those teeth and claws in Limburger’s face. All the color somehow drained out of his masked face. He just turned and walked slowly and slightly wobbly over to Karbunckle and Greasepit. Oh, why does this keep happening to him, he wondered. It was as if the universe itself hated him. Granted He had done his fair share to destroy chunks of it, he just walked over to Karbunckle, and put his head on his shoulder, and started to cry. Karbunckle just patted him on the back and tried not to breathe in. 

A few blocks away Charley was having problems of her own. She, Hard Luck, and Dently were on top of a deserted, and dilapidated building. They had gone up there to get away from the growing angry lines of Chicago Citizens and vehicles clogging the dark streets. She looked around at the darkening city. Things were bad and getting worse. The city was on the verge of tearing itself apart. Limburger might not have to do it himself if this keeps up. She had no idea where the guys were or if they were even still alive. The thought of that made her want to throw up. She looked up the stars in the sky and uttered a silent prayer then turned and looked at Hard Luck and Dently.   
He was sitting down next to the motorcycle and having a whispered conversation with it. Well as silent as it could be with the way Dently communicated with his engine and parts banging and clanking together. It looked like Dently was supplying most of the answers to a confused Hard Luck. Hard Luck kept holding his head like it would fall off if he let go.   
Charley uttered another prayer then walked over to them. “So, have you two gotten yourselves pulled back together?” She asked them with as much sympathy she could put into her voice. He looked up at her and just gave her a glazed overlook. “Huhhbuhwhuggga?” He mumbled. Charley reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as much as she could. “Hard Luck, pull yourself together I need your help!” She shouted. He shook his head, and his antenna sparked a few times. He looked up at her. “My help?” He wheezed. “oh, that aint good, not at all.” He said weakly and fell over against Dently who sidled up to him like a concerned pet. “Hard Luck, please snap out of it” Charley said nearly crying at this point. “Ok, oh my head hurts.” He groaned. “So does my tail, and my butt.” He continued wobbling back and forth sounding like he was going to list off all his hurting parts. “HARD LUCK!” She screamed in his face. “All right, cheese, I’ll help.” He gasped. “Just give me a minute to think.” Charley breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh, now my head hurts worse.” He moaned. Charley’s face started to turn red and her eyes bulged, and both her hands turned into fists. Hard Luck flinched. “Alright, ok, uh let me get everything straight. “He started not sounding noticeably confident. “The Slaughts took them and didn’t just kill them outright so they must still be alive.” He spoke. “The Slaughts?” Charley asked? “Yeah, the big monsters, where you been?” He looked at her like she walked in late to the movie. “Who and What are those things and why are they here?” She asked him. He looked at her like she was crazy. “How do you not know who they are?” he asked. “Oh, wait your planet is still here, of course, you don’t know.” He said almost to himself as if this explained anything. Charley just gawked at him. “The Slaughtarkians are from the same planet as Limburger.” He told her. “They are the Plutarkian's bigger and meaner cousins.” She nodded because that made a sort of sense. “The Plutarkians are a bunch of slimy bottom feeders, but the Slaughtarkians are straight-up predators.” He continued. “Their only saving grace is that they are slow breeders, mainly because they tend to kill each other. “He added. “They don’t go in for the business and politics like the Plutarks, they go more for being Bounty Hunters and Killers for Hire, but you don’t hire them unless you are straight-up stupid and or desperate. “Charley thought about that and thought that kind of described Limburger in a way. He wasn’t necessarily stupid, but he could be desperate at times, especially if it meant him getting rid of the guys because at this point, she could see him doing anything to do that. 

“What a minute, you said these things were hunting you before, right?” She asked him. This time it was Hard Luck’s turn to look like he was going to toss his cookies and he just slowly nodded at her and grabbed his head in his paws again. “Ok, so why were they after you?” She asked him. “Anything you call tell me might help ups come up with a way to save Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie.” Hard Luck started to tremble and mutter to himself. “I don’t wanna go back, not again, not again.” Dently tried to nuzzle up even closer and his camera swiveled to stare directly at Charley. At this point, a couple of tears did roll down Charley’s cheeks. The sight of this broken and battered creature in front of her was almost too much for her to bear, but she knew she really didn’t have any choice. She knew the Mice were good at saving themselves, but she couldn’t take the chance of it happening before it was too late. She knew what she had to do, and she hated herself for it. She sat down beside Hard Luck and put an arm around his shoulders. “Hard Luck, listen to me.” She said to him. He slowly looked up at her with his own teary eyes and tried to focus on her. “We are the only ones that can do anything about this. We are the only ones that can save the city and the guys.” She spoke. “Therein no one else I can go to in the time left for help. You’ve got to help me.” She continued. “We are the only ones that can save Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo!” She said putting extra empathies on that last name. Hard Luck stared off into space again with a look that showed he was lost in his memories. “Mu, Mo, Modo.” He said slowly. “Mama.” He said even slower after that.   
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and painfully pushed his way up to stand on his feet. “Yuh, yo, you are right.” He said in a determined way with no strength behind it. “I, uh, we have to do this.” And with that, he climbed onto Dently’s seat and held out his left paw to help her on too. Charley had to bite her lip hard to keep herself from bawling like a baby. She felt like she had just convinced someone that had just crawled out of Hell that they had no choice but to go right back in. The Look on Hard Luck’s face was telling her He was thinking the exact same thing.   
Back in the power plant, Throttle shook his head and groaned softly as he slowly came to. Man did he have a headache. He felt like he been on one of Stoker’s Brimstone City Weekend Party Brawl Crawls. “Bout time you woke up Bro.” Modo grumbled from the other side of the still out cold Vinnie in between them. “What has been going on Big Guy?” Throttle asked trying to take in the situation. They were still being guarded by their 2 Keepers. Their Trident weapons pointed at the 3 of them and not wavering in the slightest. Throttle looked up and saw Limburger and Karbunckle standing next to a big humming machine. Limburger was agitatedly pointing at the Deranged Doctor while his face got madder and madder looking. Karbunckle was patting down all his pockets before just raising his hands up in the air while shaking his head saying no. 

“What has the Big Cheese so riled up.” Throttle asked. “I dunno but he has been stinking this place up since I woke up.” Modo informed him. “That and the Big Ugly One aint taking its eyes off us or Limburger for one second, and that is some trick.” Modo added. “You got that right.” Throttle said looking at the Slaughtarkian Leader who was glaring right back at him with one eye. IT was indeed keeping the other on the Bad-Tempered Big Cheese. He also noticed the other 2 creatures were standing guard around the strange contraption Limburger was next to. Speaking of the Foul Fish, He turned and stomped towards the Mice. 

He took a wide path around the Large Alien in the center of the room. He gave the beast a weak smile and waved at it before rushing over to the Mice. A Sinister Sneer came across his face as he looked down at his hated captives. “Ah, my dear miserable marmosets, all most all awake I see, how splendid.” He snarled at them. “Let us go Limburger, now!” Throttle snapped at him tugging on the chains holding him to the floor. Modo did the same, his chains straining and creaking but even the mouse of muscle couldn’t break them. Limburger gave a deep laugh before putting a very insincere look on his face. “Oh, how it Pains me to see you in such discomfort, but I would hate for you to miss the entertainment I have planned for you.” He spoke with a sickening smile on his masked face. 

“Don’t leave us out of the Big Party Plans, Big Cheese.” Throttle shot back at him. “Yeah, we like to know how best to react to such special party favors.” Modo chimed in with his eye glowing a deep red. “Just the complete destruction of this bedraggled little city which will then be followed by my large associates who will put on a special demonstration of their own particular talents to which you yourselves will get to be the Main Attraction so to speak.” Limburger finished with a nasty chuckle. Throttle and Modo just slowly turned their heads to look up at the 2 large creatures on either side of the. They looked down at them and showed their teeth. If those were their smiles neither Throttle nor Modo had any Doubt as to what their “particular talents” could be. 

“They are in there.” Hard Luck said as he pointed at the power plant from outside the chain-link fence surrounding it. “How do you know that?” Charley asked from behind him on Dently’s seat as she looked at the power plant. A confused look crossed his face. “How do I know that?” He asked himself when suddenly his antenna started sparking again. “Owww, uh I just figured it out, I think.” Hard Luck said banging a fist against the side of his helmeted head as if trying to clear it. “Uh I mean it makes sense what with the weird power stuff going on that it must have something to do with this place?” He said in a questioning way. Dently’s camera eye swiveled to look up at him but he kept quiet. “Ok so they are in there, what do we do now?” Charley asked him. Hard Luck spun around to look at her. “What are you asking me for?” He stammered at her. “What about me says Hey He is a Master Strategist, let him do all the thinking!?” He was starting to panic again. 

Raising her hands in a calming gesture she said to him. “Just calm down, I’m not saying you have to do that, I am just saying that you know how these creatures think so what would you suggest be our first course of action.” Charley at times thought she should be a diplomat, or maybe a carny sideshow barker. “Uh, um well if you put it like that…” He said shakily. He looked like he had just missed something but wasn’t quite sure what. Dently’s camera just shook back and forth. “The Slaughtarkians are extremely single-minded.” He said to her. “Once they start hunting someone or something, they won’t let anything get in their way.” He said gloomily. He started staring off into space again, as some very unpleasant memories popped back up. Charley poked him with a finger, and he blinked a few times then started up again. “Like I said, once they start, they don’t stop, and what they want is…(gulp)… muh, me.” He said weakly. Charley just nodded and gave him an encouraging look. She didn’t’ want him falling to pieces again. 

“That is just it, they are after me, not YOU!” He said while giving her a stare. She stared back at him. “So, what does that mean, I can just walk in there and let the guys out?” She said in a sarcastic tone. “No, but I would be willing to bet that at this point they have completely forgotten about you.” Charley was starting to get the jest of it. “So, what you are saying is…” She looked at him. “What I am saying is, that if I go in there and…(gulp again) ..Distract Them, I am saying that you could SNEAK in there and free the guys yourself.” He said weakly. This plan was not one he was warmly attached to. “I got it, but are you sure you want to do it this way?” She asked him. “OF COURSE, I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS!” He yelled. “But I have to, for Modo.” He ended sounding like Death was getting ready to knock on his door. “Right, let’s do this then.” Charley said putting as much enthusiasm as she could in her voice. “But there is one thing we have to do first” He said to her. “What is that?” She asked. “Where is the nearest place around here that sells that Grape Soda Stuff, because I am going to need a six-pack or 3 first.” He told her. Charley looked skyward wondering if she had time for another quick prayer. 

“Rargh, You Metal Headed Mutants, When I Get Out OF These Chains, I Will Pull All Those Teeth Out Your Ugly Faces!” Vinnie raged almost incoherently at the Slaughtarkians Guarding them. “Vinnie will you calm down!” Modo barked at his agitated fellow captive. “Listen to him Vinnie, these chains hurt enough as it is without the way you are bouncing around.” Throttle added. Vinnie had woken up a few minutes ago and was handling it in his usual calm demeanor. “Let me out of these and I will scale all of these freaks!” Vinnie yelled again pulling on the chains with all his strength. The 2 Guards thought this was very amusing. One of them looked at the other and said, “Let’s ask the Leader if we can keep this one, He could be fun!” The other nodded in agreement. Hearing that did the trick. Giving Vinnie’s ego a kick usually did. “Man, this Sucks!’ Vinnie complained. “At least you stopped hopping around like a moon flea on a hot lava rock.” Modo sighed. “Serious up Modo, we gotta find a way out of this and put a serious hurting on these reject sardines.” Vinnie agitatedly whispered. “I know that little bro, but if you would shut your yap and pay attention you would have noticed that our fearless leader is doing his best to figure out how to do just that!” Modo said and did his best to indicate the quiet Throttle. “Yeah, you have been real low on the radar over their Throttle.” Vinnie said in a conspiratorial whisper. “Have you figured a way out of this yet.” He said with excitement. Throttle just squirmed around. “The only thing I am trying to do right now blocks out the pain in my neck, back, and both tails, but if you could be quiet would help the pain in my ears.” He sighed. “But as for ideas to escape I am open to suggestions.” Vinnie just started to grind his teeth. Sitting Still was another activity he was not good at. It just brought out an extra level of orneriness in him! He started gnawing on his chains. 

Up on the catwalk again. Limburger was looking out at the city again. Karbunckle and Greasepit were standing next to him. Chicago was almost entirely dark now except for the vehicles in the streets. Only a few buildings in the surrounding area around the power plant. The Big Zapper was literally shaking with the power it had ripped out of the city. Limburger had his hands up against the window as he stared out at the dark city with naked greed. He was so close to success this time he could taste it.   
“Oh, I can just see it, my useless underlings.” He moaned. “A City Destroyed, as well as my most hated enemies.” His greatest desires finally achieved. “Once the Big Zapper is finally activated it will light up the city like a Christmas Tree, a tree about to burst into flames.” He chuckled at the thought of it. “Oh, gee Boss, I don’t really like Christmas Trees that much.” Greasepit said. “Not since dat one Christmas that Dad went out to get our presents and disappeared.” He started to whimper. “We didn’t find him until that next arbor day…” he continued before Limburger interrupted him. “Spare me your moronic meandering down memory lane.” He snorted. “If I might interrupt My Mozzarella Master Mind but I feel I must point out that once the Big Zapper is activated it will indeed destroy the city, including this power plant, in a most impressive example of explosiveness.” Karbuncle timidly pointed out. “It will?” Limburger asked. “Oh, Yes. It Will!” He empathized. Limburger looked down at the Power Plant Work Floor. “I take it this is something our Aggressive Allies are unaware of?” He enquired. Karbuncle put a scavenger like snarl on his ugly face and nodded. “In that case let us depart to our aerodynamic conveyance so that we might partake of the upcoming pyrotechnic preclusion to this adventure from a more comfortable altitude.” Limburger said in his favorite pompous way. “Huh?” questioned Greasepit. “I said let’s get out to the helicopter before this place blows up You Dumb Dipstick!” Limburger growled in a menacing whisper. He didn’t want the Slaughtarkians to overhear him. “Let us make our departure with a delicate discretion, and by that, I mean let us Get Out of Here but do it Quietly!” He said cutting off Greasepit’s predictable not understanding of his big words. 

The 3 of them started to sneak towards the roof access when they were interrupted by the plant's large truck doors exploding into flames! The Explosion rocked the entire Power Plant! It nearly knocked everyone inside off their feet, everyone that was on their feet anyway. Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie’s heads all jerked towards the now inflamed doorways. They were normally the ones that made this kind of entrance, but they had a suspicion who was behind this one. A shape could be seen in the flames. Jumping thru the inferno Hard Luck and Dently rocketed into the large room. They came to a screeching stop a few yards aware for the Slaughtarkian Leader.   
“You!” It Roared. Hard Luck looked up at it with naked fear in his eyes. “Ouch, ow, ow, uh yeah it’s me you finned freak!” He yelled at it while trying to put out his burning fur, clothes, and tail. He might have gone overboard on his entrance. The 4 Slaughtarkian Hunters started to move to attack him, but the Leader raised its clawed hand and stopped them. It pointed at the 2 guarding the big zapper. They moved from guarding it to jet over to the flaming doors. One of the 2 guarding the Bro’s jetted up towards the large hole in the roof the Big Zapper was lowered thru. The last one remained to guard them, but it had moved a good dozen feet away. “We need to get free now!” Throttle said and started to try and break free of their restraints. “My little bro needs help; he can’t take on all 5 of these killers by himself!” Modo said and once again flexed his big arms trying to bust loose. “At least this time he didn’t drag Charley into this fight!” Vinnie said with relief. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that.” Said Charley as she popped out of the air vent behind them in a cloud of dust. Vinnie started to open his mouth, but Throttle quickly hit him with his shoulder and started making shushing noises. He stopped Vinnie from alerting the Hunter guarding them against noticing Charley. Vinnie quickly snapped his yap shut. Charley crawled up behind them pulling a small tool bag with her. 

“I said let my friends go, or else!” Hard Luck shouted at the Leader and Dently’s weapons aimed at it. It might have seemed more threatening if his voice wasn’t cracking when he yelled it. The Leader just laughed. Hard Luck and Dently fired all their weapons at it. The Leader transported at the last instant as the spot it was standing on exploded under the impact. It reappeared right behind Hard Luck. “ROAR!” It bellowed as it raised its huge fists to bring them smashing down. “Aah!” yelled Hard Luck as he gunned Dently’s engines and took off just as the huge fist punched a crater into the floor. It snarled and started to chase after him. Hard Luck raced over to the far wall, under the metal catwalk. Dently fired his rear grappling hook up at it and snagged on the handrail. They shot forward and started to pull the catwalk down! Limburger, Karbunckle, and Greasepit just managed to crawl thru the roof access hatch before the catwalk was ripped out from under their feet! The Catwalk fell right towards the Leader, it moved like lightning and fired a green like flame energy ray at it, blasting the metal catwalk into molten fragments, sending them flying in all directions like shrapnel! The 4 Hunters turned on their force fields just in time to deflect it from hitting them. Luckily, all of it missed Charley, Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie. Hard Luck wasn’t as lucky. “OWCH!” He yelled as some hit him, right in the butt, causing the seat of his pants to start smoking again. He left a trail of smoke as he and Dently raced off further into the Power Plant, with the Leader in hot pursuit!   
“Now would be a really good time to free us Charley!” Throttle whispered. The Slaughtarkian nearest them was totally absorbed in watching the battle as were the other 3, but Throttle didn’t want to risk it. Charley behind them was working frantically but she wasn’t having much luck. The Chains and bolts were made of tough sci-fi metal. Her tools weren’t even making a scratch. What she really needed was a blow torch, but she couldn’t exactly put one of those in her tool bag and drag it thru the air vents.   
“Concentrate on freeing Modo first!” Throttle told her. “Yeah, don’t stop to take in the view from back there!” Vinnie said and gave his butt a jiggle. Even in the direst of situations he couldn’t resist flirting with her. Charley was tempted to whop him in the head with her crowbar, but she resisted. If they lived thru this, she would whop him later. If they lived. Modo didn’t say anything, He just looked forward, looking for Hard Luck. The sound of explosions and fighting could be heard in the distance. That was a good sign that Modo’s little foster brother wasn’t a charred smear on the wall…yet! 

“I am trying but this stuff is tough!” Charley said while whipping some sweat and grime from her forehead. “Get our tails out of this knot and we should be able to help you at least a little.” Throttle advised her. She looked up at the tangled mess their tails were in. It looked painful. She wiped her dirty hands on her shirt then reached up and started to untie them. “Ungh.” Went Throttle. “Ouch, Careful Babe, Careful!” Vinnie gasped. Modo didn’t make a sound. He was too concerned about someone else to notice. “I need something small and pointy to loosen this up.” Charley said and started digging thru her tool bag. She didn’t have anything in there that could do the job. “Come on Sweetheart, don’t you have a hairpin or something?” Vinnie asked. “I could use your pinhead if it wasn’t already chained up!” She snarled at him. “Ignore him, Charley, you got to have something!” Throttle said to try and stop them from getting into a shouting match. Charley sighed and looked around her. She just wasn’t seeing anything. She looked at their knotted tails in desperation. Her eyes followed one of the tails to its source. Her eyes grew big as she spotted something. “Throttle I need to you bite down for me!” “What do you mean by tha..Nngghh!” Throttle questioned her before snorting in pain. Charley held up the small but very sharp sewing needle she pulled out of the seat of his pants. Vinnie’s poor sewing skills might just have saved the day. “You had just the right tool I needed, thanks.” Charley said to him. “You, you are welcome.” Throttle Groaned. “No wonder you have been acting so stuck up lately.” Vinnie joked. Throttle gave him a dirty look. Vinnie smirked but shut up. Charley carefully dug the pin into the knot, and it started to unravel. 

BOOM! POW! BLAM! More Explosions rocked the power plant! A Torrent of Flames rolled thru the area! Out of those flames shot Hard Luck and Dently. Hard Luck was getting really tired of being set on fire today! Much more of this and his fur would be more black than blue! Dently slammed on his brakes and swerved around and backed them in between two big machines. “Hey, what are you doing, keep going before that big, mouthed monster finds us!” Hard luck blurted out. Dently rattled off a blast of noises. “What do you mean to be quiet?” He asked him. Another round of noises. “Hiding, we don’t need to be hiding we need to be running, and fast!” Hard Luck told him. More noises. “Don’t you tell me to shut up, I am the one in charge here, not you!” He remarked. Dently was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. “Oh, very funny smart guy!” Hard Luck snapped. Suddenly the 2 machines they were hiding in between were batted aside when the Slaughtarkian Leader swatted them, leaned in, and roared at them. “RAARRHH!” It bellowed. “AAAHH!” Went Hard Luck. “Bleep!” Went Dently and he shifted into reverse and peeled rubber away.   
“Almost there, almost there.” Charley said. She almost had their tails free. The 3 Mice gritted their teeth to keep from squeaking. “Got it!” Charley gaped and their tails slid free. All three of them gasped with relief. “Oh, my pride and joy.” Vinnie sighed and they wrapped their sore tails around the bolt holding Modo down. Charley rammed her crowbar under the bolt and pushed with all her might. Slowly it started to come free. Another explosion rocked them when thru another wall of fire Dently and Hard Luck came racing back into the room. Dently let loose a blast of energy bolts at their guard. It teleported away. The 4 of them pulled harder on the bolt. Hard Luck and Dently began to head towards them to help when suddenly The Leader appeared in a flash of teleportation energy right next to Hard Luck and Dently! It swung its trident weapon in a vicious arc! KLANG! It hit Dently, knocking him right out from under Hard Luck! They both went flying in different directions. Dently crashed next to the destroyed catwalk, and 3 of the Slaughtarkians jumped on him and held him down with their own weapons. The Leader gave Hard Luck a savage kick sending him to land in a heap next to the destroyed and smoking Power Plant Doors. The Leader then turned and powered up Its trident and pointed it at Charley and the Bro’s. It turned and gave Hard Luck an Evil Look. “You Fail, Again!” It Snarled at him. 

Hard Luck looked at it, then at Dently pinned down by the others, then at Modo and the Guys and Charley. A Look of Abject Fear crossed His face, and he pulled himself to his feet and ran out the doors. As soon as he was clear of the doors, He activated his foot rocket and blasted off into the night sky. The Look of Betrayal and Anger that crossed the faces of Charley and The Bro’s made the Slaughtarkian smile at them. “Don’t feel too special, you are not the first group of what is it they call each other again?” It yelled across to its 2nd in Command standing next to the Big Zapper. “Friends, Leader.” It answered back. “Ah yes, Friends. You are not the First He has betrayed and Abandoned like this, but you will be the last!” It Snarled looking quite pleased with Itself. It took aim at them again with its weapon.

“Wait You said you wouldn’t kill us until after you had gotten Hard Luck and after the Machine had been activated!” Throttle said quickly playing for time. “I did, and I keep my word.” It said back to him. “The Blue Fool will die after we kill you after the machine is activated.” “Kind of hard to do seeing as how you just let him escape like that.” He smirked at it. “Oh, I did not let him escape, I just wanted to remind him of how much of a failure and coward he is” It snarled back. “I wanted him to feel as Low as possible when I leave him on this dying world.” 

All 4 of them looked at It not understanding it. “Oh, but this world will Die when we leave.” It said to them. “As we approached it our ships instruments informed us that this world has a rather active ring of volcanic activity around it. A ring which will become far more ACTIVE after we enrage it with our ships main weapons.” It said pleased with itself. “Yes, this world will be engulfed in a Nuclear Winter, which the Blue Fool will die in, starving and freezing to death with the rest of primate pests on it, with the knowledge that you died HORRIBLY because of his actions.” 

Suddenly its communicator activated. “No, you can’t Do that, its not part of our agree…” Limburger started to say before the Slaughtarkian Leader reached up and turned it off. “It is also NOT part of our agreement and thus not something I am concerned with, but to complete our contract I will now do so.” It looked over at the 2nd in Command. The Creature nodded and reached up and turned on the Big Zapper. It started to vibrate even more, and the noise increased to an almost deafening roar. The Leader turned back to Charley and the Mice. It gave them its savage smile again and pointed its weapon at them. It too started to glow with power. Charley, Vinnie, and Throttle looked back at It with defiance! Modo just looked destroyed, he couldn’t believe that his Foster Brother could have…

“LET MY FRIENDS GO YOU BIG BITCH!” Yelled Hard Luck as he flew down out of the hole in the Power Plant’s roof! He slammed right on to the head and neck of the Leader, and he grabbed its pointed nose! His antenna sparked like crazy and electricity crackled all around both Him and the Monster! “Ahh, By Doze, By Doze, Leb Go By DOZE!” It yelled as it lost control of its arms and legs! The Leader’s Trident Weapon flew over the Bro’s heads and landed right next to Charley. Hard Luck’s Electric Attack zapped all around them as they spun around in circles! Charley reached out and grabbed the Leader’s Trident Weapon and rammed the bolt holding down Modo! It melted like butter! Modo jumped into action and using his cyborg armed tore Throttle and Vinnies' chains and ripped them apart too! Throttle took the weapon from Charley and blasted the chain restraint holding Modo’s arm cannon! Vinnie grabbed Charley and carried her struggling away from the Slaughtarkians, but he didn’t need to bother. They were all watching the Leader and Hard Luck spin around out of control, right towards the big zapper! 

The Zapper was seconds away from going off when They slammed into it! Hard Luck’s electricity mixed with it and it went out of control! “AAAHHH!” yelled both Hard Luck and The Leader as they both lit up like lightbulbs! The Leader’s Transport activated, and its glow filled the area with an explosion of light and sound! The Leaders Transport Glow Shot up into the sky! “MOMMY!” Yelled all the other Slaughtarkians and they transported after her! “MOMMY!?” gasped Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Charley!   
The Big Zapper also shot up thru the hole in the roof, where it slammed into Limburger’s hovering Helicopter! Electricity wrapped around it causing it to spin around out of control before spinning away! Right towards a certain Tower! The Helicopter and Big Zapper crashed into the top of the Tower! A Flash of Power Exploded out engulfing the Tower causing it to lite up like a million demented Christmas Trees! It dimmed after a few seconds revealing a now burnt to a crisp tower that slowly crumbled like a house of cards into a pile of smoking rubble. “Gee Boss, you were right.” Greasepit said. “It was just like a Christmas Tree!” “Bah Humbug!” replied Limburger.   
Up in orbit high above the earth, a sinister-looking shark-shaped spaceship glided sat above Chicago in orbit. 5 transporter bolts slammed into it! One bolt severely overpowered caused the Shark like looking ship to also spin out of control! Its Hyperspace engines activated! Being unprogrammed it jumped to someplace no one could have guessed.   
Back in the Power Plant, things were much calmer. The Plant Workers were waking up and had already begun to get the plant going again. Power was already being returned to parts of Chicago. Charley, Vinnie, and Throttle were picking up Dently from where He had been pinned. “I can’t believe it.” Vinnie said. “He did it, he beat those monsters, and saved the city, all by himself.” Vinnie said with what sounded like awe mixed with a good amount of jealousy. “You underestimated Hard Luck, Vin-Man, and luckily so did those Monsters.” Said Throttle as he helped Charley get Dently back on his wheels. “Yeah, he saved us and pretty much the city, and the whole world, but he did it at a pretty big cost.” Charley said sadly. “A cost I think one of us feel a lot more than all of us do.” Throttle said and looked over his shoulder at Modo. 

Modo was standing next to the large charred, and rubble-filled crater where the Big Zapper had been standing. He stood there looking down at it. Dently darted over and stopped next to him and looked up at Modo then down at the crater too. Both were quiet. Modo put his left hand out and rested it on Dently’s camera eye. Charley, Throttle, and Vinnie walked over to him too. “Modo, are you OK?” Charley asked him while taking his cyborg arm in hers. He looked down at her. Tears streaming down from his eye. “I just got my Little Foster Bro back Charley Ma’am.” He said sadly. “After all those years of not knowing what happened to him, I get him back, only to lose him a few hours later.” He said with his voice cracking. “I don’t know what I am gonna tell Mama.” He mumbled. “You can tell her he went out like a hero, just like his Big Bro.” Throttle said while putting his paw on his shoulder. Modo just shuddered. Throttle and Charley looked at Vinnie and made that “Say something Positive” faces at him. Vinnie’s eyes grew big and for once he was kind of lost for something to say. “Uh, um, er, who knew the loser, I mean that is, yeah Hard Luck sure proved me, uh that is every one that didn’t believe in him…wrong.” He stumbled to get out as Charley and Throttle just gave him “Really” looks. Vinnie turned red in the face and just stepped back behind Charley and Throttle. 

Modo took a couple of steps forward. His big, booted feet crunching on the still-smoking rubble. He stood like a Big Tree on the verge of falling over. He then fell to his knees on the wreckage. “I would do anything to get him back.” He said in a voice that was so filled with such grief that none of his friends had a dry eye now. Dently rolled up to him and rested against his leg. He was shivering quietly too. “I would do ANYTHING!” He Bellowed shaking his balled-up fists. “Well, you could start by getting off me ya big lug.” Hard Luck said weakly from underneath the rubble Modo was kneeling on. Modo’s one eye nearly popped out of his skull when he heard this. He looked down and saw a gloved paw with 3 obviously broken fingers poked up thru the debris.   
“HARD LUCK!!!” All 4 of them Cheered and rushed over to help Modo dig him out. Dently let out a loud engine rattle and simply fell over and fainted. 

Up Next.   
The Epilogue.


	5. Biker Mice From Mars : A Hard Lucks Night Chapter The Epilogue

Biker Mice from Mars  
“A Hard Lucks Night”  
Epilogue

“Uh, what happened, where am I, why does everything hurt?” Hard Luck groaned as he slowly opened his bloodshot eyes. “BEEP!” Honked Dently who was only a few inches away from him. Hard Luck almost fell off the couch. Dently got all excited started bouncing up and down and making all kinds of happy sounding noises. “Hey, Bro’s, Charley He’s awake!” Modo yelled out. Sitting on a chair only a couple of feet away sounding just as happy and bouncy as Dently. Neither He nor Dently had been any further away from the Blue Mouse than arm’s length or tire length since they got him back to the garage. From the other parts of the Last Chance. Charley, Throttle, and Vinnie came running into the back of the garage bay area. They had been cleaning up and repairing both the garage and the bikes that had been damaged from the battle that took place out front earlier. 

Hard Luck was in about just as rough, if not worse shape than them. Hard Luck was once again laid out on the couch that was really a back seat from a sedan car, laying on his stomach and now wrapped almost from head to foot in casts, and bandages. Looking every bit like a Mummified Martian Mouse, again. His metal cyborg leg was more dented up than before as well. His one real leg was in a cast, as was his right arm. His left arm was in a sling. His torso was completely wrapped up from his neck to the tip of his tail.   
Only his head was spared, for the most part. Wearing his battered helmet kept his head from getting squashed like an egg. He did have a few bandages on his snout and ears. That and both his eyes were now black. More so than normal. “I hate it when I get blowed up.” Hard Luck moaned. 

“I am so happy you are still with us Little Brother!” Modo beamed completely unable to keep the joy off his face. “Why if you weren’t so busted up, I could hug you!” Charley knelt and put her hand on Modo’s knee. “Don’t You Dare!” She smiled at him with mock anger. “I used up every bit of the First Aid Kits we had patching him up!” Everyone laughed at this, except Hard Luck. He just groaned softly. It hurt too much to laugh. 

“I don’t exactly remember how I got here, the last thing I remember is a Loud Bang and then everything went dark?” He said while he put his left paw (which only had 2 broken fingers) on to Dently’s front tire, letting his mechanical best friend know he was happy he was there, and to try and calm him down a little. Dently stopped bouncing and down to just happily purring his motor. “Well, that and big chunks of concrete falling on me.” He added slowly and with a painful grimace. 

“Dude that was one of the most Awesome Fights I have ever seen!” Vinnie blurted out. “There was Fire, Lightning, Explosions, and Molten Metal, and Falling Rubble, it, it was just Awesome!” He gushed. Everyone gave him an odd look to which his fuzzy cheeks reddened. He added. “Uh, that is I mean a fight that someone else was in, it didn’t really compare to some of MY personal battles, that is.” He added quickly attempting to spare his ego. The red of his blush was doing a good job of covering up the green of his jealousy. 

Charley, Modo, and Throttle just nodded their heads and made some quiet condescending replies. Vinnie blushed a bit deeper and quickly raised his bottle of root beer to his mouth to try and cover it up and to keep his own busy. Hard Luck just blinked a few times and shook his head as the memories of it started to come back. “I know this is kind of a dumb question Hard Luck, but I do need to know how you feel.” Charley said resting her hand on his bandaged back. “Ow.” Hard Luck replied. Charley just smiled and sighed. “You did get banged up pretty bad.” She spoke softly. “You broke a lot of bones and are bruised all over, and you got burned pretty bad too, on your back and, well mostly your tail and butt.” She said with as much sympathy as she could. Hard Luck just slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes. “Yep, that, that is pretty much what it feels like to me.” He said as he spoke from a place of painful experience. Charley held back a laugh. 

“Aw, my Little Brother is tough.” Modo added. “You will bounce back from this real quick and be on the road with us in no time.” Modo said in what he hoped was an inspiring way. Throttle and Vinnie just gave each other a look that didn’t seem to share the same feeling. Hard Luck just avoided Modo’s gaze and rubbed Dently’s front tire instead. Charley quickly thought of something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that was building in the room. 

“I have a couple of questions Hard Luck if you don’t mind answering them.” She said while looking at him. A look of nervous tension crossed Hard Luck’s face, but he just nodded at her. “What exactly did the Slaughtarkian mean when she said that you had abandoned and betrayed your friends.” She said while biting her lip at hoping not to say anything that would not go over well. Hard Luck closed his eyes and slowly rested his head on the couch seat.   
“What She said wasn’t exactly true or untrue” He sighed as some old and painful memories came rising to the present. He swallowed slowly and continued. “I, I was with a, a, Friend.” He said while trying to keep his voice under control. Charley and the guys didn’t say anything but passed a few looks between them. “I was with a Friend and some others when the Slaughtarkains came out of nowhere and started attacking us.” He took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed. “They chased us across the galaxy for weeks, and they hurt a lot of beings while they were doing it. He said with a shudder. 

“We landed on a planet to try and lose them, but we didn’t at least not for long.” He said with a sad faraway look in his eyes. “But why were they after you in the first place, and why did their Leader act like She had a personal grudge against you.” Throttle added to the question. Another sigh from Hard Luck.   
“That is all kind of wrapped up in the same answer.” Hard Luck told them. “Like I said before to Charley, the Slaughtarkians are extremely single-minded.” He told them. “Once they set their minds on something, that is all they do until they get it done.” He continued. “They weren’t after all of us, they were just after me, not my friends.” He said sadly. “I saw them kill others in trying to get me, they didn’t care who or what got in the way. I couldn’t stand the thought of them doing that to anyone else as they did to you Modo.” Hard Luck said. Modo got a grim and sad look on his face. He understood that feeling all too well.   
“On that planet, we were on, we came up with what we hoped was a way to fool the Slaughtarkians into thinking all of us were still on the ship we had. Like I said they weren’t after all of us, just me, so I left my friends on that planet and I took the ship, hoping they would just follow me and Dently, and not go looking for the others down on the planet. “He said, trying very, hard to keep the emotions from overwhelming him. 

“Did it work?” Vinnie asked getting engrossed in the story. ‘Not for a second.” Hard Luck said almost laughing. “That winds back to the other part of the question as to why the Leader wanted me so bad. There were 2 Slaughtarkian Ships after us. After I took off from the planet, once came after me, the other turned to go down to the planet.” Hard Luck took a deep breath and shook a little at remembering this. “I turned around and tried to lure them both away, but in the fracas, the other ship got destroyed, and the thing about Slaughtarkians is that they hunt in packs, or in Families.” He said pausing to let this sink in.   
“Oh.” Said Throttle. “Yeah, Oh.” Sighed Hard Luck. “That Other ship was commanded by The Slaughtarkian Leaders Mate and other Family Members. She had the kids with her. They lost their Dad and others in the fight, so yeah, I can see why she has a big Hate on for me.” The exhaustion in his voice was mixed with a lot of pain and memories. Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes before Throttle spoke up again. “But that doesn’t’ explain why they were after you or why they brought you to earth? “He added.  
Hard Luck’s eyes popped open at this and he stiffened up. “Uh, I duh, don’t know why either, I mean the Slaughtarkians aren’t exactly big conversationalists, to begin with, and talking to your prey isn’t something they normally do.” He said with a nervous quibble in his voice and keeping his eyes locked on Dently. Dently too stayed quiet and kept his camera eye solely on Hard Luck. Throttle just crossed his arms and kept his own thoughts to himself. He didn’t feel that now was the time to bring up some of the other questions he still had. 

“Yeah, well if they are stupid enough to try and come after you again, you won’t have to face them alone Little Brother, this time you got the Biker Mice from Mars to back you up now, so you don’t have to fight alone anymore!” Modo said Loud and Proud. Hard Luck looked up at him and this time his emotions got out, at least a little. Thick dark, and oily-looking tears rolled out from his eyes, smoking a little. Adding to the odd dark markings around his eyes.   
“Th, thanks Big Bro, you don’t know what that means to me.” He said with a wobble in his voice. Modo just smiled at him and put down a 2 liter of Grape Soda with a long straw attached to it on the floor next to his head. Hard Luck’s eyes opened wide and he leaned his head in and took the straw in his mouth and started to slurp down the soda. A blissful look coming onto his face. 

“Yech, how can he stand that stuff, it's gross!” Griped Vinnie. “To each their own Vin-Man, to each their own, now come on we got some bikes to get running again.” Throttle said as he put his arm around Vinnie and lead him away. “We sure do, and my little bro needs his rest, right Charley Ma’am?” Modo said as he too started to walk away. Charley just nodded and with a sad smile followed them away from the couch just before looking back a the two still there. She had a feeling things weren’t going to be too calm with another mouse in town. 

On the couch, Hard Luck continued to happily drink his soda, when suddenly electricity arced between the tips of his metal antenna. A hard steel-like gaze came into his eyes and he slowly started to look around the garage. Dently, spotting this raised a metal antenna of his own, and energy sparked around it as well. “Uhhh.’ Groaned Hard Luck as a more familiar pained and confused look came over his face and he closed his eyes and passed out. His head landing on the couch once again. Dently rolled up to him as close as he could like a protective guardian. Dawn broke out over the City of Chicago. No. Things would not stay calm in the Windy City for long. Not at All.

The End


End file.
